The summer we'll never forget
by koolzkatz99
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are going to a remote summer camp to hopefully take their band to the next level. When they arrive who would have thought that they'd meet THEM! Get ready to jump into a world of chaos, music and romance with 'The summer we'll never forget'
1. Notes and Profiles

**YOU CAN IGNORE THIS IF YOU WANT! STORY IS NEXT CHAPTER OVER...**

 **Seeing as though I only got 6 votes for which story you'd like to see next ... I will chose which story will come first (thanx to the 6 people voted ... it was a draw).**

 **I decided to go with A SUMMER CAMP STORY!**

 **It will be PPG and i shall include a lot of my favourite songs! (I will leave the name of the song and the artist after the chapter) Also, none of them will have powers ... but they still will be related!**

 **I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and that your New Year was good as well. Mine were ok! Although I only got to spend 1 hour with my bf (D':)**

 **Anyway moving on ... sorry it's taken me so long to upload this story but school was hectic before the Christmas holidays and is even more so now we have returned to that hell hole of a place!**

 **I am so grateful to all of those who have followed or favourited me and/or any of my stories lately (even if I haven't written anything in a long while!)**

 **I also moved house and had no wi-fi for 2 weeks so that was pretty shit ... I have no idea how I managed to survive that (Totally didn't stay at my nan's house ;D)**

 **Getting back on track: All I can say really is that I hope you enjoy my story:** _The summer we'll never forget!_

* * *

 **Character Profiles:**

Name: **Buttercup Utonium  
**

Age: **16 (second eldest)**

Personality: **Crazy and quite dark and** **humorous**

Hobbies: **Skatboarding, surfing and singing**

Band: **The PPG's and she is the Lead singer**

* * *

Name: **Butch Jojo**

Age: **17 (second eldest)**

Personality: **Exactly like BC's accept he's a bad boy ;)**

Hobbies: **Skating, watching horror movies and singing**

Band: **RowdyRuff Honour and he's the Lead singer**

* * *

Name: **Blossom Utonium**

Age: **16 (Eldest)**

Personality: **Bookworm and enjoys spending time with her family**

Hobbies: **Reading books and studying**

Band: **The PPG's and she is the Lead guitarist**

* * *

Name: **Brick Jojo**

Age: **17 (Eldest)**

Personality: **Think's he's an evil genius and is an extremely clever person.**

Hobbies: **Annoying people and breaking shit**

Band: **RowdyRuff Honour and he's the Lead guitarist**

* * *

Name: **Bubbles Utonium**

Age: **16 (Youngest)**

Personality: **Adorable, cute and kind**

Hobbies: **Loves shopping and painting**

Band: **The PPG's and she's the drummer**

* * *

Name: **Boomer Jojo**

Age: **17 (Youngest)**

Personality: **Quite stupid and very easily distracted**

Hobbies: **Drawing and playing with his band**

Band: **RowdyRuff Honour and he's the drummer**


	2. The Girls

**Welcome to the first proper chapter of 'The summer we'll never forget'.**

 **I updated the following day! I must be ill or something ... jk :P**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do NOT own any characters!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **BC'S P.O.V**

Well today started off like any other. Me and my sisters are in our garage, practising our latest song for our band. WE ARE THE PPG'S! Bubbles came up with the name and it just kinda stuck... I think it's because of the family who used to live next us. Their 3 sons used to call us the Powderpuff's, we changed some things around and came up with Powerpuff! We don't see those boys any more since they moved away ... it's quite unfortunate that we didn't get the chance to thank them for the nickname, it really made our job a hell of a lot easier!

"BC!?"

"Huh, did you say something Blossom?"

"I said are we ready to start ... we can't exactly start playing if the lead singer isn't ready!"

"Oh, yeah I'm ready"

"Finally"

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Bloss!"

"Stop arguing!" Shouted Bubbles

"Sorry"

"Whatever" I say

"1,2,1,2,3,4!" Bubbles screamed as she hit her drum sticks together.

 **[BC] _Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_**  
 _ **We'll be a perfect family.**_  
 _ **When you walk away, is when we really play**_  
 _ **You don't hear me when I say,**_  
 _ **"Mom, please wake up.**_  
 _ **Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."**_

 _ **No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**_  
 _ **Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.**_

 _ **Places, places, get in your places**_  
 _ **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 _ **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**_  
 _ **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 **[BLOSSOM] _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees.**_  
 **[BUBBLES] _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees)**_

 **[BC] _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_**  
 _ **Ha, you're blinded by her jewellery.**_  
 _ **When you turn your back she pulls out a flask**_  
 _ **And forgets his infidelity.**_  
 _ **Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,**_  
 _ **Go back to being plastic.**_

 _ **No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens**_  
 _ **One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.**_

 _ **Places, places, get in your places**_  
 _ **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 _ **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**_  
 _ **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 **[BLOSSOM] _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees.**_  
 **[BUBBLES] _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_**  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees)**_

 **[BC] _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl...)_**  
 _ **Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls**_  
 _ **We'll be a perfect family.**_

 _ **Places, places, get in your places**_  
 _ **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 _ **Picture, picture, smile for the picture**_  
 _ **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**_  
 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_  
 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 **[ALL]** _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees.**_  
 _ **(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_  
 _ **I see things that nobody else sees)**_

Not bad. That wasn't bad at all!

"Well done girls" I say happily

"Thanx BC!" Bubbles said with a giggle

"Not bad yourself Buttercup" Added Blossom

"GIRLS, OH GIRLS?" Came a voice from the kitchen

"Yes Professor!" we all shout back

"I have a surprise for you 3! Come on up."

Me and my sisters walk up the stairs ... wait, walk is too nicer a word, let me correct that. Me and my sisters RAN up the stairs, desperate to see what this surprise was. We all had our guesses. I thought he had brought me a new skateboard or a new surfboard, Blossom thought he had brought her some new books and Bubbles thought that he had brought her some new paints ... The surprise we actually got was MUCH better!

"Girls, I have 3 tickets here. What do you think they're for?"

"Panic! At the Disco?"

"A science seminar?"

"Taylor Swift?"

"Nope, these are 3 tickets to the band camp that you wanted to get in to!"

None of us could keep our calm composure and I'm quite surprised the house was still standing after all our screams combining!

"Girls, the bus to pick you up will be here in 2 hours so get all you stuff together... you don't have to take your instruments as they will have some there."

"But these are my lucky drum sticks"

"I think we'll take our chances with our own instruments, or in Bubbles' case ... her own drumsticks as I don't think her drums will fit on the coach" Blossom said

"That's fine ... you girls are free to live your lives the way you want ... I'm just here if you need me."

"Thanks Professor" We all call as we run up the stairs to pack our bags.

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! The Professor got us the camp tickets! He's the best dad ever!

"Is this really happening?"

"It must be Blossom ... I've pinched myself about 100 times! It's real"

"Buttercup that's got to have hurt" She can be so careless at times

"Not really Bubs, I did land face first on the half pipe at the skate park, when I was learning, remember. "

"Oh yeah!"

"Has everyone got everything?" Blossom asked

"Yep!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes MUM! Can we go now?" BC groaned

"I just want to go trough the check list once more"

"UGH!"

"Swimsuits"

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Check! Enough clothes to last a month?"

"Yep!"

"I guess"

"Check! see isn't this fun!"

"Not really"

"Extremely!" There goes BC and her sarcasm again

"Band equipment?"

"Yeah"

"DUH!"

"Check! And the Professor's got the tickets so I think we're all set!" Blossom said smiling

"Are you sure you don't want to check the list AGAIN!"

"Buttercup you're so sarcastic!" I giggle

"GIRL'S THE COACH IS HERE!" The Professor shouted up the stairs

"LET'S GO!" Buttercup screamed as she ran out of my room and skidded down the banister.

"Come on Bubs"

"Okie Dokie!"

And with that we followed the roadrunner down the stairs and Blossom got the tickets off the Professor. We all said goodbye to the Professor and walked outside. All our luggage was put in the boot with our band name on it (SWEET!) and we all got ready to board.

* * *

 **Thanx for reading this first chapter of the story and I hope you'll enjoy it the more it progresses!**

 **The song was: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez (you can either listen to the Nightcore version or the normal one... I don't mind :D)**

 **See ya on the next chapter!**


	3. The Boys

**Would you look at that ... back to my old schedule, the 'whoops I haven't updated for days!' schedule.**

 **I guess since the first chapter was about the girls, it's only fair to give the boys a chapter as well ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

This isn't a weird sight at all! I mean it's not like I walk into the living room every morning to find Boomer sitting on Brick's lap.

"Well don't you two look like a cute couple"

"AHH BUTCH!"

"Hiya bro"

"What the hell are you doing Boomer?"

"I'm pissing Brick off!"

"And it's working!"

"To be honest Booms ... it looks like your giving him a really horrible lap dance!"

"GET. OFF. ME. NOW!" The look on Brick's face is priceless!

"But your lap is comfy"

"What the fuck!" I blurt out

"Don't say that!"

"Guys ... practice! It should have started 3 minutes ago!"

"Oh yeah" Boomer said finally getting off Brick's lap

"I'll be right there ... but let me change my jeans first!" Brick screamed as he ran to his bedroom

"I think he enjoyed it" Boomer said carelessly as he walked down to the garage to get ready for the practice session.

"I have no idea what goes on in his head"

 ***TIME SKIP* (Brick is now in other jeans)**

"Ready" I say

"Ready" They reply

"1,2,1,2,3,4" Boomer shouts as he bangs his drum sticks together

 **[Butch] She paints her fingers with a close precision**  
 **He starts to notice empty bottles of gin**  
 **And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for**

 **A lonely speaker in a conversation**  
 **Her words were swimming through his ears again**  
 **There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

 **[Brick and Boomer] Say what you mean**  
 **Tell me I'm right**  
 **And let the sun rain down on me**  
 **Give me a sign**  
 **I want to believe**

 **[Butch] Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **You're guaranteed to run this town**  
 **Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **I'd pay to see you frown**

 **He senses something, call it desperation**  
 **Another dollar, another day**  
 **And if she had the proper words to say,**  
 **She would tell him**  
 **But she'd have nothing left to sell him**

 **[Brick and Boomer] Say what you mean**  
 **Tell me I'm right**  
 **And let the sun rain down on me**  
 **Give me a sign**  
 **I want to believe**

 **[Butch] Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **You're guaranteed to run this town**  
 **Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **I'd pay to see you frown**

 **Mona Lisa**

 **Say what you mean**  
 **Tell me I'm right**  
 **And let the sun rain down on me**  
 **Give me a sign**  
 **I want to believe**

 **[All] Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **You're guaranteed to run this town**  
 **Whoa, Mona Lisa,**  
 **I'd pay to see you frown**

 **[Brick and Boomer] Say what you mean**  
 **Tell me I'm right**  
 **And let the sun rain down on me**  
 **Give me a sign**  
 **I want to believe**

 **[Butch] There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for**

That was awesome! I could totally sing that again!

"Boys, that was awesome" Brick said

"You can say that again!"

"Boys, that was awesome"

"Oh haha Brick" I say

"What? Boomer told me to"

"When?"

"You have the memory of a goldfish"

"What?"

"My point exactly" Brick said

Me and my brothers walk upstairs to be greeted by our father. Oh shit, what have we done now?

"Whatever it was I didn't do it! It was Brick" I said as I walked into the living room.

"You haven't done anything" Mojo said

"Oh ... well then, what did you want Donkey Kong?"

"Well first of all I want you boys to call me dad"

"Not gonna happen Mojo" Brick said carelessly

"You're wasting your time" Boomer replied clearly distracted by the tub of Pringles sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry King Kong, no can do!" I answer with the biggest grin on my face.

"I just wanted to say ... go upstairs and pack your bags"

Brick looked Mojo straight in the eyes "You're kicking us out?"

"No but the bus for that music camp will be here in about 3 minutes"

In no time at all me and my brothers were upstairs and packing our suitcases. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY GOT US PLACES!

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

This is huge! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Mojo never gets us something we actually want!

"Brick, have you seen my aftershave?" Boomer called

I look at the bottle on my chest of draws.

"No" I replied as I slipped the bottle into my underwear draw.

"Oh ok!"

"How long have you had that?"

I turn around and see Butch's head peeping round my bedroom door.

"Had what?" I say trying to cover my tracks

"I saw you slip his aftershave into your knicker draw"

"I DON'T WEAR KNICKERS! I WEAR BOXERS LIKE ANY NORMAL MAN!"

"You? A man? Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm older than you Butch"

"Yeah, by 3 minutes"

"GET OUT! I still need to pack"

"Ok I get it, you want to pack your knickers in peace" Butch said as he ran back to his room to finish packing

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE BUTCH! I DON'T WEAR KNICKERS!" I could hear Boomer laughing in his room, dip shit.

After about a minute me and my brothers were sitting in the hallway. We were waiting for what felt like a life time.

"Boys, the bus is here"

"BYE MOJO!" We all scream as we run out of the house.

We found a draw at the bottom of the coach with our bands name on it.

"Well, that's weird" Butch says

"Yep" I say as we put our luggage in it.

We get on the bus and BOY is is packed! I notice this red head sitting alone reading 'The ABC Murders' ... She seems cool. I notice Butch has seated himself next to this black haired, green eyed girl. Boomer has sat next to a girl who looks exactly like him, blonde hair, blue eyes, the whole lot! I decide to sit next to the red head who seems to like the colour pink.

"Hi" I say

She looks up at me with the pinkest, prettiest eyes I've ever seen

"Good afternoon. My name is Blossom Utonium."

Weird, that name sounds familiar "I'm Brick Jojo"

And with that, the bus took off.

* * *

 **Well that's it for that chapter, sorry it took so long to upload but school has been (rowdy)ruff! (I'm sorry that joke was shit!) I found out my ACTUAL English Language GCSE grade (I got A*! If you can believe that - cause I can't) I also had my Post 16 interview (Apparently it went well)**

 **Anyway, The song is 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! At The Disco. (THE BEST BAND EVER!) ;D**

 **Cya later!**


	4. On the coach (Blues)

**I am back. The next 3 chapters are going to be on the coach (1 chapter for each colour)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I forgot this in the last chapter but I own nothing!**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

I have to text Brick and Butch for help!

 ** _Boomer: Guy's I need help_**

 ** _Butch: What do you want I'm busy!_**

 ** _Brick: Busy doing what? Being ignored by Green Girl?_**

 ** _Boomer: GUYS! This is serious... the girl sat next to me is the cutest girl I've ever seen, how do I say hi?_**

 ** _Butch: REALLY! You just introduce yourself it isn't hard! I'm outta here_**

 ** _Brick: Ignore him Booms but he is right. Just talk to her_**

 ** _Boomer: Ok, just talk to her ... thanx bros!_**

Just talk to her ... I can do this

"Hi I'm Bubbles" She says

SHIT! I was suppose to talk to her not the other way around! WHAT DO I DO NOW!

"Erm... Are you ok?" She asks

"I'm ok.. My name is Boomer" I blurt. I said that WAY to damn fast! Well done knuckle head! Frighten the cute girl!

"Good ... What band are you from?"

"R-Rowdyruff H-Honour"

"Cool ... are you alright, you seem a little nervous?"

"Yeah I'm ok, just stage nerves I guess ... what's your band called?"

"The PPG's"

"Cool ... Does it stand for anything?"

"Yep, The Powerpuff Girls"

"That sounds awesome ... so what you play?"

"The drums"

"WHAT! But you're so cute! How can an adorable thing like yourself play the drums?" Whoopsy, for God sake Boomer! Way to blurt it out!

"You think I'm cute and adorable?"

"Erm... well ... I"

She giggles "I think you're quite handsome yourself"

I look up at her and I see that she's blushing a really deep shade of red.

"I-I-I hope you don't mind me calling you that" I say

"Nope! Here's my number ... I hope we get the chance to hang sometime! I'd love to get to know you better!"

"Same here! If you want you can also meet my brothers/band mates"

"Sure thing, but you have to meet my sisters/band mates! Deal?" She said, trying to be serious. But she ends up giggling anyway.

Her laugh is like music to my ears! She is probably the cutest and hottest girl I've ever seen! Plus she plays the drums, just like me... it feels like we were made for each other.

"Hello?" Her voice came as her hand waggled in front of my face "Hey Boomer? You in there?"

She called me by my name ... does that mean success?

"Huh? W-what happened? Are we there yet?"

Bubbles just laughed at me "Are we there yet? It's going to at least take 2 hours! We still have one more band to pick up silly!"

"We do?" I flop down in my seat... 2 hours on a bleeding coach! Whoop-dee-fucking-doo! "At least I get to sit next to you for 2 hours. You're a really awesome person Bubbles"

"Thank you Boomer ... You're a really awesome person as well!" I think we've both turned as red as Brick's cap (or the bow that the red head next to him is wearing).

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it here ... next chapter is the red's (saving my favourite paring till last)**

 **Cya next chapter!**


	5. On the coach (Reds)

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while but something had happened in the family and I really wasn't in the mood to write ANYTHING! so sorry about that. Time to get on with the next chapter, all about the reds.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

 **By the way, when we see Blossom's flashback there will be a lot of _. This is where a person's name should be, but Blossom's memory is a bit fuzzy so she can't remember the names.**

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

"Hi" I say

She looks up at me with the pinkest, prettiest eyes I've ever seen

"Good afternoon. My name is Blossom Utonium."

Weird, that name sounds familiar "I'm Brick Jojo"

And with that, the bus took off.

"So, what do you want to gain from this trip?" She asks me.

"I guess I want to get my band noticed. We have worked on all our songs to the max and I'm ready for this!" I answer enthusiastically.

"Winning's ok I guess... I'm just looking forward to the experience of this whole thing. I don't really care if we win or not." she says, her eyes glancing back down to her book.

Suddenly, I get a text from my idiot of a baby brother:

 ** _Boomer: Guy's I need help_**

Oh for God's sake... what does this dipshit want. It looks like he sent it to a group chat.

 ** _Butch: What do you want I'm busy!_**

I look over to my cocky brother and see him trying to chat up the girl next to him. She seems really disinterested in anything he has to say.

 ** _Brick: Busy doing what? Being ignored by Green Girl?_**

 ** _Boomer: GUYS! This is serious... the girl sat next to me is the cutest girl I've ever seen, how do I say hi?_**

Boomer Jojo everyone, my youngest brother, BIGGEST DUMBASS EVER!

 ** _Butch: REALLY! You just introduce yourself it isn't hard! I'm outta here_**

 ** _Brick: Ignore him Booms but he is right. Just talk to her_**

 ** _Boomer: Ok, just talk to her ... thanx bros!_**

"Anything important?"

"Huh?" I say as I turn round to find this Blossom girl

"You don't have to tell me ... sorry if I was prying into anything that wasn't my business"

"Nah it's fine. My stupid younger brother was just asking me and the other brother how to talk to the 'cute' girl next to him."

I notice her turn round to see who I was talking about "What does you're brother look like?"

"Well, the one who is asking for tips on how to say hi was Boomer and he's blonde with blue eyes and my other brother, Butch, is green eyed with black hair"

"Isn't that strange. It looks like your both of your brothers are trying to chat up both of my sisters"

"YOU'RE SISTERS!" I shout in a whispered tone

"Yep ... Boomer is talking to my baby sister Bubbles and your brother Butch is being ignored by my younger sister Buttercup."

That's weird. Like EXTREMELY weird! Both our youngest siblings are blonde and like the colour blue. Both our second eldest siblings had black hair and like colour green and me and Blossom both have red hair and like a different variations of the same colour.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

What is with this kid? Is he trying to hit on me or just talk to me? Maybe both...

"So, Brick Jojo, where are you and your brothers from?"

"Well I used to live in the city but we moved when we were 5. We used to hang around with the neighbour's kids. Our dad got a new job and we had to move."

"Sounds upsetting" I say, however that sounds very similar to something I went through at the age of 5.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Come on _ pass me the ball!" BC screams at the red headed boy who lived next door._

 _"Ok, you ready for this Butters... be ready to save it. STARLIGHT KICK!" The boy shouts as he kicks the football my way._

 _"Ahhhh!" I let out as the ball hits my forehead._

 _"Oh well done bro" Said the boy clad in green who was also playing football with them._

 _"BLOSSOM!" He screams as he runs over to me "Bloss, I'm really sorry! I think I may have starlight kicked that ball too hard. I'm really, really sorry!"_

 _"I'm fine _, honest" I say as I look up and smile at him. He kissed me on the bit of the forehead where the ball connected._

 _All of a sudden the back door opened and Bubbles and the youngest brother of the boys walked out. They didn't look very happy._

 _"Guys, bad news" Bubbles says trying to contain her tears. She lets go of his hand, runs to me and cries into my shoulder._

 _"_ what's going on? Why is Bubbles crying?" The green boy asks_

 _"Dad said we're moving" The blue boy answers while averting his eyes to the floor in front of him._

 _"WHAT! What do you mean we're moving?" The red head shouts._

 _"Dad got a new job that is over the other side of town. He said there's a high possibility we won't see the Powderpuffs again. That's why Bubs is crying"_

 _"That's bogus!" Buttercup says. "They can't take you 3 away, who will I play football with?"_

 _All of a sudden their father appeared in the doorway behind the blonde kid, Cast in shadow he spoke the words no-one wanted to hear "Boys, we need to leave now."_

 _*End of flashback_

I wonder if... nah, that'd be silly. I know some people say the world's a small place, but it isn't THAT small! It's highly unlikely that we'll ever see those 3 again.

"It was VERY upsetting" Brick said, staring at the floor of the coach "I never want to see her cry again. It killed me. Her beautiful, crazy coloured eyes were filled with tears and it was just torture to see her like that."

"I guess you were close"

"We were... she was special to me. I was sat in the car and forced to look at her sitting on the porch, unable to give her a fucking hug! I couldn't even promise her that I'd come back because I didn't know what was gonna happen. I just wanna go back in time, get out of that car and gone and hugged her. Seeing that red head cry and not being able to comfort her, was the worst thing I have ever had to experience.

* * *

 **There's the chapter. Next one is about the greens and should contain a song (Thanx to BC)**

 **Cya in the next chapter! ;)**


	6. On the coach (Greens)

**Hey everyone ... next chapter about the greens.**

 **I deleted the rant I had as it kind of cut off the continuation of my story. So here is the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in this story. (Unfortunately)**

 **SunnyTiff1998 I hope you enjoy it ;P (I know, I'm a sarcastic little shit! XP)**

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Well hello there beautiful! I sit down next to this smoking hot babe with black hair.

"Hey there sweet cheeks. I'm Butch Jojo and you are...?"

"Zoning out" She replied as she continued to stare out the window.

"Well I was just thinking tha-" It was at this moment she put in her headphones and turned up her music to full volume. "That's not very nice"

She looked at me with this evil glare but the only thing I was focusing on was the way her green eyes sparkled. "Damn"

"Look, would you stop bothering me!" She said as she returned to staring out the window.

All of a sudden my phone buzzed in my lap. Who wants what and why?

 ** _Boomer: Guy's I need help_**

 ** _Butch: What do you want I'm busy!_**

 ** _Brick: Busy doing what? Being ignored by Green Girl?_**

Very funny Brick ... I look over at her and realise she's staring at my phone.

 ** _Boomer: GUYS! This is serious... the girl sat next to me is the cutest girl I've ever seen, how do I say hi?_**

 ** _Butch: REALLY! You just introduce yourself it isn't hard! I'm outta here_**

I have a princess to win over. She gives me another evil glare. Or maybe a witch to win over.

"Ok, can I please just know you're name?" I say, hoping to get a reaction.

"Fine but that's the only piece of info you're getting so don't be disappointed. My name's BC. BC Utonium."

"BC? Is that abbreviated? Hey BC, is that real name or a nickname?"

"I said that's the only piece of info you're getting so stop asking questions Butchie Boy!"

What? What did she just call me? Only one person has ever called me that and she's God knows where doing God knows what!

"Is it me or is it really quite on this coach?" BC says as she takes one ear bud out.

"It is a bit isn't it ... Know anything that'll spice up the energy?"

"I have music. Good enough?"

"Yeah that's perfect. I wanna choose the song."

"Ok. Knock yourself out." She says as she passes me her phone.

Now let's have a look shall we:

 _Teenagers - My Chemical Romance_

 _New Perspective - P!ATD_

 _I write sins, not tragedies - P!ATD_

 _Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus_

 _Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams_

 _Innocence - Halestorm_

 _That Girl - All Time Low_

AH HA! Got it ... this song. _Somewhere in Neverland - All Time Low_

 **Say goodbye to the halls and the classes**  
 **Say hello to a job and the taxes**  
 **The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine**  
 **Tell me how you feel over and done with**  
 **Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,**  
 **At the bar drinkin' way too much**  
 **We sing along to "Forever Young".**

"BUTTERCUP! Turn that off!" shouted a red head. Ah, so her name is Buttercup. Wait a sec, BUTTERCUP UTONIUM! It's not her, it can't be HER!

"MAKE ME BITCH!" BC screamed back at her.

 **[BC] So here we go again**  
 **Wishin' we could start again**

 **Wendy run away with me**  
 **I know I sound crazy**  
 **Don't you see what you do to me?**  
 **I wanna be your lost boy**  
 **Your last chance, a better reality**

 **Wendy we can get away**  
 **I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**  
 **I can be your lost boy, your last chance**  
 **Your "everything better" plan**  
 **Oh, somewhere in Neverland**  
 **(Somewhere in Neverland)**

I feel like joining in now that I've heard her sing, well shout...

 **[BC and BUTCH] We'll start a life of the plain and the simple**  
 **Of great times with far better people**  
 **And weekends with our friends**  
 **Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth**  
 **We'll talk about how your parents separated and**  
 **How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them**  
 **I'll say it's all about stickin' it out**  
 **And trying to feel forever young**

 **So here we go again**  
 **Wishin' we could start again**

 **Wendy run away with me**  
 **I know I sound crazy**  
 **Don't you see what you do to me?**  
 **I want to be your lost boy**  
 **Your last chance, a better reality**

 **Wendy we can get away**  
 **I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**  
 **I can be your lost boy, your last chance**  
 **Your "everything better" plan**  
 **Oh, somewhere in Neverland**

 **So here we go again**  
 **Wishin' we could start again**

 **Wendy run away with me**  
 **I know I sound crazy**  
 **Don't you see what you do to me?**  
 **I want to be your lost boy**  
 **Your last chance, a better reality**

 **Wendy we can get away**  
 **I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**  
 **I can be your lost boy, your last chance**  
 **Your "everything better" plan**  
 **Oh, somewhere in Neverland**  
 **Oh, somewhere in Neverland**

 **(Somewhere in Neverland)**

"That was so much fun! Wasn't Butchie Boy?"

"Yeah, it totally was Butters" I reply, hoping she'll remember me. I can't believe after 12 years I finally get to see her again. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life!

"What did you just call me?" She sounded surprised

"I called you Butters"

"WELL CUT IT OUT! Only one person ever is allowed to call me that and you're not him so, just call me BC" She said after snatching her phone out of my hand and reconnecting her headphones.

I never expected her to react like that! Well that was definitely one step forwards, a MILLION steps back!

"I'm sorry." I say as I turn to face the aisle of the coach. We sat in silence for the majority of the trip, that was until we came to a stop and 4 of the snootiest girls I had ever seen walked on the coach. That's if you can even class them as girls. I think the correct term is: Make-up with a girl hanging off it.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop this chapter there so we can meet the 'Make-up with a girl hanging off it' in the next one.**

 **I'm thinking about turning this into a REALLY big story as I like where it is heading.**

 **So see ya in the next one ;)**


	7. Oh no! Not them!

**I'm back! And there was much rejoicing! (Probably not but hey ho...)**

 **I have thought really hard about how this scene should play out ... although I probably haven't thought about it hard enough! ;P**

 **Anyway DISCLAIMER: I do not own a single character in this story!**

 **Also, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Especially a certain 'guest' who now has a very special place next to my heart (Oh wait, I haven't got one)**

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"Come on Boomer... just pick a number!"

"Why? It's just a piece of paper with numbers and colours, I don't see how it could decide fate of today?" Bubbles was trying to show me this paper fortune thingy

"Please Boomie. BC and Blossom never play" She looks at me with the biggest puppy dog face I have EVER seen!

"Oh alright then, erm, 7?" I say in a daze of confusion. I seriously don't get how a piece of paper can determine the future

She lifts up the flap with the number 7 on it "It says, 'You're day will be darkened with the arrival with someone hated'"

"Someone hated? Anyway, I thought this was gonna be nice... like you'll meet an amazing girl with the biggest, bluest eyes imaginable" I blurt out without thinking. For fuck sake Boomer! Hold. Yourself. Together! Bubbles turned away but I could tell she was blushing a really deep shade of red.

"Listen up arseholes. Me and my band are gonna win this thing straight off the bat so there really is no point of you sitting in this coach!" All of a sudden a really bitchy girl got on the bus with her two followers, her supposed "bandmates."

"Oh no" I hear Bubbles groan next to me

"Who let them on the bus" The girl next to Brick moans

"SLUT ALERT!" The girl, I think her names Buttercup, shouts.

Wow! Bubbles' paper fortune teller thing really DOES work!

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

"Who you calling a slut, Bitchycup?" The red head said to the girl next to Butch

"Real mature Berserk, that's almost as bad as Butterbitch. Keep working on your comebacks and maybe you'll find a good one" This Buttercup girl says back.

Berserk makes her way over to me and Blossom. She slings her arms around my neck and lays her chin on my shoulder. "Hey handsome. How would you like to come to my cabin when we get to the camp and have a little 'fun'?"

"Wow!" Blossom pipes up after staring at the scene play out through the reflection in the window "I feel like I'm watching Beauty and the Beast, except Brick is Beauty!" I burst out laughing at what Blossom just said but then I start to smile at the thought of Blossom saying I'm 'beauty', probably shouldn't read to far into that.

"That's rich coming from you Nerd! Nice skirt Blossom, who brought it for you? You mum... oh that's right, you don't have one!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Buttercup shouts as she stands up from her seat "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I WALK OVER THERE, RIP OUT YOUR HAIR EXTENSIONS AND SLAP YOU ROUND THE FACE WITH THEM!"

"BC, sit down!" Butch said trying to calm the green girl down.

"Buttercup, she's not worth it" The blue girl says while leaning over the seat to reassure her sister.

I seem to be the only person to remember the girls behind this Berserk chick. "Who are them?" I whisper to Blossom

"The one in green is Brute and Brat is the blue one. Together they call themselves 'PunkPower'"

The girl in blue turned around to Blossom youngest sister Bubbles "You know last month when Timmy Turner left you? I told him you were cheating on him with Mike Believe."

Bubbles' eyes filled with tears... "W-what?" Tears were falling down her cheeks, dropping to the floor and shattering just like her heart. "Why would you do that?"

"Simple, I was saving him! Who the fuck would want to date you? I mean look at you... you're the biggest crybaby there is!"

"That's harsh! How could you do that?"Boomer said "You ruined a relationship and a friendship just because you were probably jealous of Bubs' beauty!"

"Thanks Boomer ... B-but we all know why she did it"

At this point Blossom stood up and told us what Bubbles meant.

"Brat has always had a secret crush on Timmy and the bitch got extremely jealous when she found out he was dating my sister. She saw her opportunity to get Bubbles out the way when Mike Believe, Timmy's best friend and neighbour started the school. She waited a week for all of them to become close friends and then she pounced. Brat told Timmy the next day in English that she had seen Bubbles and Mike making out in the park near our old preschool. Of course this didn't happen but Timmy wouldn't even listen to Bubbles and believed Brat straight away."

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

These girls are CRAZY! Like what the fuck! The red bitch is just slutty, the blue one is a jealous little twat and the green one is giving me a really disturbing look, it's like she wants to kiss me but she also wants to eat me! It's freaking me out!

"Hey bad boy... I'm Brute and you are?"

"Somebody who wants to live! So stop looking at me like I'm your next meal!"

She casts her eyes downwards and towards my crotch "Well, if you put it that way ... I guess I wouldn't mind a certain 'thing' on my plate" She finishes as she bites her lip. Oh nice, she's trying to seduce me.

"Seriously Brute! Leave him alone" BC says

"I will, if he's taken. If not ... he's ALL mine!" Brute starts trailer her fingers down my chest.

"Fine!" Buttercup said and then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed me! She fucking kissed me! Granted her hand was over my mouth but still! "Then he's taken. Bye bitch!"

Brute walks to the back of the coach to sit down with her bandmates. I turn round to BC with my lips puckered.

"Butch, what are you doing?"Buttercup looked at me with a confused expression

"I was gonna carry on the kiss"

"Ew! No way Butchie Boy! The only reason I kissed you was so Brute would leave you alone. Besides it wasn't even a real kiss, my hand was there!"

"So, no kiss?" I ask

"No kiss!" She answered back.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. My 'Project' story had the RowdyRight Boys in them (Who everyone hated) so I thought why not put the PowerPunks in this one (Again, hated).**

 **Cya in the next chapter! ;P**


	8. The Queen And At The Camp (Finally)

**I know originally I said there were 4 girls. I only introduced 3 of them, the PowerPunks. This whole chapter is dedicated towards the "queen" of that group... (For all you mind readers out there, you can probably guess who it is.)**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while but I have a lot of catching up to do. I have just finished season 5 of the Walking Dead and season 6 has just finished. DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME! However, me and my bf have been speculating who Negan has just bludgeoned to death. (We believe it might be Abraham)**

 **Anyway, I'm back with this chapter and I wanna thank everyone who has favourited or followed ANY of my works and/or me as an author. So thank you so much!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or songs in this story.**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I still can't get over the fact Brat would do that! Oh no wait, I can! Only a bitch would do that! Hold on one cotton picking minute, Berserk is a guitar player. Brute is a keyboard player and Brat is a drummer like me and Boomer... so who's their singer?

"Hey BC" I whisper through the crack in the seats "Who do you think the singer of 'PunkPower' is?"

"Well it's obviously Be... wait a sec, none of them sing." Buttercup looks just as confused as I am. She turns towards the aisle and loudly whispers for our sister. "Blossom"

Blossom noticing there's 2 spare seats in front of BC and this Butch kid, she moves and Brick follows "What's wrong?"

"Bubs has noticed that none of the bitches at the back sing. So who is the lead singer of the group?"

"Erm, good point. Who would be bitchy enough to hang around with them? In fact, who is slutty enough to be crowned 'leader'?"

I suddenly pipe up "Only one person I know, the 'Queen Bitch' as it were"

"Not her. I don't wanna have to deal with her. Not that fucker!"

"Buttercup, it has to be. Bubbles is right. It's got to be... Princess."

All of a sudden a really snooty voice resonated **(A/N: It's weird, I can't use that word without thinking of Soul Eater)** "Did someone call moi!"

"Fuck!" Buttercup screams as she kicks the seat in front of her, waking a dozing Brick.

"Hey I was trying to sleep!"

"WHO CARES"

"BC! Calm down" Blossom, always the voice of reason.

"Oh how precious. The Powderpukes have formed a band!"

"Princess, I know you like the sound of your own voice due to your head being so far up your own arse but, I think the coach wants to keep its windows in one piece. So shut the fuck up!"

"EXCUSE ME! Don't you know how to respect your superiors?"

"You aren't my superior! So just fuck off to your band at the back"

Princess couldn't think of anything to say back so she just waltzed to the back of the coach to join her band mates.

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

"You really hate that girl don't you?" I ask BC

"With every bone in my body!"

"What she do that makes you so pissed?" Butch questioned the green girl sat beside him

"It's just something she did when we were younger"

"Please don't bring that up BC" Bubbles said over the top of Buttercup's seat

"I'm confused" I reply

"Basically" Blossom began "When we were little we use to play with our neighbours, the Johnson triplets. However, Bitchy McBitch Face saw how happy we were to have friends and she told her dad to give their father a better paying job on the opposite side the city and, with Princess being the spoilt brat she is, her father agreed and did it. The boys father took the job as it would help care for them better. They moved and we never saw them again. As it stands, thanks to Princess over there, we may never see those boys again."

"Wow!" Boomer says "That's horrible! Separating 6 friends like that"

"Yeah" Butch says ... Why does it seem like he's hiding something

"When are we gonna get off this freaking bus!" BC screams

* * *

 ***Time Skip***

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"In an hour and 45 minutes!" Butch answers BC question from earlier with a big cocky grin on his face.

Buttercup just crosses her arms in front of her and rolls her eyes at him.

"WHY HELLOOOOOOOOO THERE CAMPERS! I'm Camp leader Elvis and this beautiful woman next to me is Camp Co-leader Presley"

Seriously ... They might have well have just called themselves Pop and Lock or Rock and Roll!

"Are you guys for real?" Brick asked the question on all of our minds

"Yep Yep Yep!" 'Presley' answered "Now, music makers ... follow us to the canteen, we will sort out accommodation for you all.

We follow Pinky and Perky to the canteen and take our place at an vacant bench near the west wall.

"So the bunking rules here are 4 boys and 4 girls to a cabin." That doesn't seem very safe "I know that may seem dodgy but rest assured, each cabin has separate bedrooms. There will be a downstairs with a sort of common room and two bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys. That goes for up stairs as well, one bedroom for the girls and one for the boys."

Ok, seems legit

"In Cabin 1: The band 'PunkPower' and 'Nerd to the power of 4'" So the 4 sluts get up and start walking towards there cabin, followed by 4 nerds with heart-shaped eyes, if only they knew, poor guys.

"Cabin 2: 'The PPG'S', 'RowdyRuff Honour', 'Mitch Rocks' and 'RobinS'" Robin? As in our best mate from Preschool Robin? We all get up and leave.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Robin screams as she runs up and tackles us in a hug.

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Right, so it's her they remember but not us.

"Wait a sec!" BC screams as she turns round to the ginger boy who will be bunking with us "Mitch?"

"BC? No Way! How have you been Chica!" I can't say she walked up to him and gave him a little bit of a hug, but I can say that she ran, jumped, tackled and hugged. Great! Competition, I'm thrilled!

We reach Cabin 2 and see a marking of a guitar above the door. "What's that for?" Bubbles asks and who should turn up but Rosie and Jim!

"That is your cabin's name."

"Why would a cabin need a name? It's a piece of wood" Buttercup said

"We have Cabin 1: Cabin Drum. Cabin 2: Cabin guitar. Cabin 3: Cabin Mic and Cabin 4: Cabin Keyboard." With that Elvis and Presley walked away.

We walk inside and find a note on the coffee table.

 _'Dear Campers of Cabin Guitar._

 _Due to the arrival of the bands, we shall be holding an ceremony where all the bands will take part so me and Presley can see what your band is like._

 _Just as an extra note, you will be expected to perform a song of your choice with the people in your cabin so we can see how you work together._

 _You can have this time now to practice what song you are going to perform for us. We shall see you at the stage at midday tomorrow._

 _Remember: Have fun!_

I am really beginning to despise these people. Why are they so happy all the time!

We split up into boys and girls, to decide what song we should sing for the 'ceremony'.

* * *

 ***With The Girls***

"So Robin, seeing as though you're a solo artist, you should have first pick of what song you want to sing" Blossom said

"I wouldn't mind singing 'Girl Next Door' by Kate Todd."

"I love that song. You'll be amazing at that song Rob!" Bubbles said

"Thanx Bub" Robin said back "What about you girls? What will The PPG's be singing?"

"I wanna sing 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne" BC suggests

"Nah, I think we should sing 'Roar' by Katy Perry Blossom says

"What about 'Sakura Kiss'? You know, the OHSHC theme" Bubbles adds

"I've got it! 'Amaranth' by Nightwish" BC says

"I love that song too! The percussion in it is amazing!"

"I guess it's decided then. 'Amaranth' it is" Blossom said, agreeing

* * *

 ***With The Boys***

"I think we should sing 'Pompeii' by Bastille" Brick said

"I'm the singer so I say we should do 'Fallen Angels' by Black Veil Brides"

"Guys. I think Mitch should choose first since he's on his own." Boomer says

"Ok, fine. Mitch, what do you want to sing. This is just so we don't steal the song you want to sing" Brick said after Boomer suggested that Mitch should pick first.

"I wouldn't mind singing 'Fallen Angels' actually" Mitch said whilst staring straight at Butch

"Go on then." Butch spits "I was tired of that song anyway. Hey boys, let's sing 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

"That's actually a good choice, I nice bit of guitar for me" Brick agrees

"But there's hardly any percussion! How am I gonna show my talent?" Boomer says

"Ok, fair enough ... So Boomer, you can pick the song then." Butch suggests

"How about a Panic! At The Disco song?"

"Yeah! But which one?" Butch asks

"Well, 'Camisado' has a lot of percussion. What about that one?"

"Yeah, that'll work" Brick said agreeing with Boomer "'Camisado' it is"

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave it here. So next 2 chapters will be the ceremony. I just glad to get off that coach as there wasn't really much to write about and hardly any songs could be included.**

 **So stay tuned for more. :P**


	9. The 'Ceremony'

**I have started the worst 2/3 weeks of my life ... my GCSE's (Dun Dun DUNNN!) So I probably won't be uploading anything at any point this month or next month as I'll be revising for them. So sorry to disappoint but I hopefully will find time to ... Next one on the list is my History exam on Monday.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any songs or characters from this story (I wish I did but unfortunately I don't)**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V**

It's 6 in the morning and I'm already awake! What is with the people at this camp. I walk to the banister and count the people downstairs, 6. Bubbles and Boomer are in the kitchen, just finishing breakfast. Blossom was on the sofa reading a book, what book? Couldn't care less. Brick was sat next to her watching some 'Tom and Jerry' cartoons. Robin was walking to the kitchen to get breakfast. Butch and Mitch are missing. Probably still asleep. Should I be harsh? You know what, I'm awake so they can't sleep in. I walk up to their bedroom door and scream the word...

"FIRE!"

I probably just made everyone downstairs shit themselves but it was bloody worth it as all of a sudden Butch and Mitch had legged it out of the their room and looked around the cabin to locate the 'fire'.

"There is no fire ... BUTTERCUP!" Mitch looked at me angrily and walked back in to the room to get changed. Butch was giving me the evils but I had already turned my back and walked down the stairs to get some of Bubbles' pancakes.

"Why have been woken up" Butch says groggily, still giving me a death glare. I just smile back really cheekily.

Brick was the first to answer "Because dumb-ass we need to practice our song"

"What song you singing?" I ask

"It's a secret Greenie" Butch retorted.

"Fair enough... in that case, girls... our song is officially a secret" I say to my sisters meanwhile looking at Butch smiling.

"Touche BC, touche" Butch replies as he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know practising isn't the ONLY reason we're awake?" Blossom said "Elvis and Presley woke us all up but knocking on the door."

"Oh and Butch" Brick added "PUT A GOD-DAMN SHIRT ON!"

"I'm looking sexy for the ladies" He retaliates ... it was a very bad move

"Butch" I interject "No girls will ever see that as your face will scare them off!"

"Well thanks for that Buttercup but how come I don't see you and your sisters running for the hills?"

"Cause I've seen things worse than your face ... if you can believe that"

"Why you little ... That's not funny BC!"

"I found it funny" I could here Mitch laughing from upstairs "I'm pretty such Mitch found it funny as well"

Butch turns his round to the boys bedroom and I swear I can hear a small growl escape his lips, does he not like Mitch?

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

What is that punks deal! I hate him so much! You maybe thinking ' _But Butch, what has Bitch, excuse me, Mitch done to make you hate him?'._ Well, I'll tell you:

1) He showed up here

2) He hugged Butters

3) He stole the song I wanted to sing

4) HE PISSES ME OFF!

He's the biggest arse I know. Don't going saying I'm jealous because I'm not. Why have I got to be jealous of ... the fact BC likes him over me! Or the fact that he knows it and is constantly trying to 1up me!

"So how we gonna practice if we don't want the girls to know what song we're doing?" Wow, Boomer actually said something smart. The apocalypse will be just round the corner then, well at least I got to see BC again.

"BUTCH! Listen up dingus" Brick said "We've decided we're gonna go practice in one of the practice rooms by the canteen."

"Oh ok" I reply and follow my brother's out the door.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

"Girls, I hope you remember that we too have got to practice! Robin if you want you can take our room to practice in. Mitch you can have the boys room and me and the girls are gonna practice on the stage in the canteen.

Me and my sisters walk outside and walk round to the canteen to use the drum kit in there.

"So Bloss" Buttercup says "Do you know what your starting note is for 'Amaranth'?"

"Yep, it's a D minus."

"Good"

We reach the canteen and I can tell BC is trying to listen out for Butch singing to try and figure out what song their doing.

"Come on guys! Before someone else decides to use the instruments" Bubbles pointed out

With that we all rush onto the stage. I plug my light pink guitar in. Bubbles sits herself behind the drum kit and pulls her sky blue drum sticks out of her back pocket. BC puts her green microphone in the holder. After that was done she turns round and gives us the nod. And we start to play...

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

We've all been practising for what felt like hours now. I could hear Mitch in the boys room, he actually sounds quite decent if I'm being honest. I never thought he'd have a set of pipes like that on him.

I guess it was time to showcase our talent in the big, so-called 'ceremony'. All the bands were sitting down in rows in front of the stage anxiously waiting for their turn to try and impress everyone. Oh God, please let me be able to do this.

All of sudden a drum roll sounded and Elvis and Presley wandered onto the stage. "Calm down children. Calm down." Presley began

"We will call out your stage name one by one and then you have the chance to wow us with your chosen song." Said Elvis, carrying on where his co-leader ended.

"So up first we have RobinS"

Fuck!

I stood up and made my way up onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. "Hello. I'm Robin and I'm gonna be singing the cover of 'Girl Next Door' by Kate Todd." I look in the audience to find my friends and I see the other members of my cabin staring back at me smiling.

Suddenly out of the blue Bubbles screams "YOU CAN DO THIS ROB!" Thanks Bubby for boosting my confidence.

I take a deep breath...

 **All the pin ups in magazines**  
 **Movies stars on the silver screen**  
 **They'll do anything for me**

 **Can't you see?**

 **What you get is what you see**  
 **No more maybe it's may believe**  
 **She can give you everything you need**  
 **What you need**

I can do this... Time to liven it up!

 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Nice, but not in a heart that's pure**  
 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Just for me**

 **You can take her home to mom**  
 **She's got that small town charm**  
 **That comes any time you want and more**

 **And do you know she's your biggest fan**  
 **She'll cancel all her plans**  
 **Give you everything she can til the end**  
 **Til the end**

I start to walk around the stage and soak up the energy of the song. I have the strength to do this! I WON'T FAIL!

 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Nice, but not in a heart that's pure**  
 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Just for me**

 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Nice, but not in a heart that's pure**  
 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Just for me**

 **Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on**  
 **Maybe now I think I'll call her on the phone**  
 **Or am I better off alone?**

 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Nice, but not in a heart that's pure**  
 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Just for me**

 **She's the girl next door[the girl next door]**  
 **Nice, but not in a heart that's pure**  
 **She's the girl next door**  
 **Just for me**  
 **Just for me[Girl next door]**  
 **Just for me[Girl next door]**  
 **Just for me[Girl next door]**

I did it! I actually did it!

"Well done Robin!" The girls shouted in sync

"That was amazing" Mitch added

"Well done to RobinS for going first" Elvis said "Presley ... who is next?" he continued whilst looking in the direction of the women.

"I believe it is RowdyRuff Honour. So can you please make your way up here."

"Well that's us" Brick said

"See you guys afterwards" Boomer said.

They 3 boys got up and was about to walk towards the stage when Bubbles suddenly hugged Boomer from behind. I can sum up the looks of me and my cabin mates with one expression: WTF!

"Good Luck Boomer"

"Thanks Bubbles" Boomer replied with a smile on his face.

Boomer ran to catch up with his brothers.

* * *

 **BC'S P.O.V (Again ... but for a reason!)**

The boys were about to start playing. They were just getting set up when all of a sudden Butch captures the attention of everybody.

"I know we're singing this song to show off our talents but I wanna say something first. I know it probably won't mean much but I dedicate this song to you Butters!"

Wait what!

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ What are you doing?" I ask the boy in green as he stands onto of his overturn wagon_

 _"I dedicate this song to you Butters!"_

 _Huh? "What are you talking about Johnson?"_

 _"You girl are my best friend_

 _Through thick and thin we'll always be together_

 _we're two of a kind having fun all day just palling around and laughing away_

 _Just Best friends, best friends are we!"_

 _All I could do was laugh "WOW _! Do you really mean that? We will always be together?"_

 _"Always Butters ... nothing will tear us apart as long as I'm alive!" I run up to the green boy and hug him with all the strength a 5 year old could master!_

 _*End of flashback*_

What was that boys name? It began with a B. Blade? no Blaine? No ... Butcher? No but it was close to that ... Hold on a second! It wasn't BUTCH! It couldn't be could it? I'll have to ask him later... All I could do now was to watch in awe as the person who may have been my best friend was about to start singing.

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

Did Butch seriously dedicate this song to BC? Each to their own I guess.

Butch turned round to me "You ready?"

"Yep" I reply as I lift my drum sticks into the air and lightly tap them together "WE ARE ROWDYRUFF HONOUR!"

 **[BUTCH] The I.V. and your hospital bed**  
 **This was no accident**  
 **This was a therapeutic chain of events**

 **This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor**  
 **This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital**  
 **It's not so pleasant**  
 **And it's not so conventional**  
 **It sure as hell ain't normal**  
 **But we deal, we deal**

 **The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where**  
 **The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in**  
 **It's not so pleasant.**  
 **And it's not so conventional**  
 **It sure as hell ain't normal**  
 **But we deal, we deal**

 **[BRICK]Just sit back, just sit back**  
 **Just sit back and relax**  
 **Just sit back, just sit back**  
 **Just sit back and relapse again**

 **[BUTCH] Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Sit back, relax**  
 **Sit back, relapse again**  
 **Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Just sit back, just sit back**

 **[BOOMER] You're a regular decorated emergency**  
 **You're a regular decorated emergency**

 **This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor**  
 **This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital**  
 **It's not so pleasant.**  
 **And it's not so conventional**  
 **It sure as hell ain't normal**  
 **But we deal, we deal**

 **The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where**  
 **The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in**  
 **It's not so pleasant.**  
 **And it's not so conventional**  
 **It sure as hell ain't normal**  
 **But we deal, we deal**

 **Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Sit back, relax**  
 **Sit back, relapse again**  
 **Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Just sit back, just sit back**

 **[BRICK] Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse**  
 **Sit back, sit back, bababada**  
 **You can take the kid out of the fight**

 **[BOOMER] You're a regular decorated emergency**  
 **The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake**  
 **You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame**  
 **The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again**

 **[BUTCH] You're a regular decorated emergency**  
 **The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake**  
 **You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame**  
 **The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again**

 **Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Sit back, relax**  
 **Sit back, relapse again**  
 **Can't take the kid from the fight**  
 **take the fight from the kid**  
 **Just sit back, just sit back**  
 **Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse**  
 **Sit back, sit back, bababada**  
 **You can take the kid out of the fight**

 **[ALL] The I.V. and your hospital bed**  
 **This was no accident**

 **This was a therapeutic chain of events**

And the crowd goes wild! Well not as much as one would hope but clapping is good right? I at least think it is...

"Hey Brick? Is it good that they're clapping?"

"You idiot Boomer! Of course it's good that they're clapping. It means they enjoyed us!"

"Oh. YAY!" I pipe up after hearing what Brick said. At least we did good and I didn't screw up!

We join the girls back in the audience. As soon as Butch sits down, BC grabs him by the collar and drags him behind the canteen

"Well it appears I'm on the move!" Butch said before disappearing.

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave this chapter here. WOW! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Gold medal for me... well I kinda need this site more than ever now considering I have no more English lessons till September! I'm gonna miss it... but hey at least I can say goodbye to maths, adiós to Espanol and good riddance to science!**

 **Also, during the flashback BC has I used the _ thing again to signify where a name should be. Also Also, the song that the boy** _*shocker: it's Butch*_ **is singing in the flashback is Cartman's 'best friend' song which is featured in the ' _Spookyfish_ ' episode of South Park. (Little kids do not watch this show!) I changed a few of the lyrics around so that it was related to the story.**


	10. The 'Ceremony' pt 2

**I AM FREE! I have finished school now. My GCSE's are over and done with. Some were extremely easy (English) and some were fucking difficult (Chemistry). But I pulled through so now I have 10 weeks off until I have to go back to 6th Form/Post 16 for my A-level studies. I DON'T WANNA GROW UP! Can Peter Pan just abduct me so I can live in Neverland and never have to grow up? I am back to write more of my story (yay! or if you want, nay!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

"Well it appears I'm on the move!" I was dragged (and I mean literally! Man, BC is strong!) behind the canteen and away from everyone.

"What the hell were you thinking keeping something like THAT a secret from me?"

"I don't know Butters." I shrug "I was just so happy I got to see you again and my heart was doing back flips."

"It's been 12 years! 12 years Butch." I really can't tell if she's pissed off, sad or happy. She seems all of them actually... is that possible?

"Woah, BC calm down... please" I move my arms into a surrendering position in front of my chest

"CALM DOWN! How else am I supposed to react when I realise that my best friend has just showed up out of the blue?"

she has a point there "Ok fair enough"

"How did you even get into this camp ... i swear you lot were having money troubles? Also what happened to Johnson?"

"Johnson hasn't been my last name for at least 7 years. My dad got married and she didn't want his last name so we changed it to hers. Right now she's on business in the Caribbean."

"Ok i will ask again ... money problems?" She looks confused. Is it wrong of me to say she looks cute?

"My dad and is now the CEO of that corporation. My mum is a manager in retail. Me and my brothers no longer live in poverty."

"Oh. Will you ever move back? You know, next to us... I mean the house is up for sale again and your parents business's are still in driving distance! But who am I kidding you probably live in a penthouse in the city right?"

"Seriously!" I start laughing. BC looks at me gone out "You really think I would prefer to live in the city then next to my best friend!"

I couldn't hold it back anymore and i hugged her. I could feel a few cold, wet spots hit my shirt ... wait was Butters crying! She never cries. I stroke her hair, trying my best to calm her down. She clings to me tighter.

"Butch"

"hmm"

"Promise you'll never leave me?" Well that was unexpected. I thought she was gonna say thank you for calming her down.

"I promise Butters. I'll never leave you no matter what!" I reply as I tighten my grip on her, bringing her body as close to mine as I humanly could. I will never leave her for as long as I live! I SWEAR IT!

She quickly pulls away from me with wide eyes

"BC? What's wrong Butters?"

"We need to tell my sisters! You and your brothers have been keeping this secret from us for long enough!" She said as she was about to rush back to our siblings. I stood in front of her to stop her. "Butch? What are we waiting for?"

"My brothers don't know. Only you and me do"

"Well shouldn't we at least tell them. I mean they have a right to know"

"I will. Tonight. But please don't say anything to them"

"O-ok. Well can i at least tell Robin?"

"NO! When i say don't tell them it means nobody can know" I walk off back to the group of us as the girls are about to walk on stage. BC runs past me without a word to catch up to her sisters. I screamed at her, didn't I? I am the definition of the word twat! Now Mitch will win! FUCK!

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

Is is just me or does BC sound like she's been crying? But that's impossible as she doesn't even know how to cry! Does she?

"Hey, we are The PPG's and today we are gonna showcase our talent by singing 'Amaranth' by Nightwish." BC said as she signalled to me with a nod.

I start to play the opening to the song. Man I love this song! Even though it does go against my personality.

 **[BC] Baptized with a perfect name**  
 **The doubting one by heart**  
 **Alone without himself**

 **War between him and the day**  
 **Need someone to blame**  
 **In the end, little he can do alone**

 **[BLOSSOM] You believe but what you see?**  
 **You receive but what you give?**

 **[BC] Caress the one, the never-fading**  
 **rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**  
 **Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**  
 **In a land of the daybreak**

 **Apart from the wandering pack**  
 **In this brief flight of time we reach**  
 **For the ones, whoever dare**

 **[BUBBLES] You believe but what you see?**  
 **You receive but what you give?**

 **[BC] Caress the one, the never-fading**  
 **rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**  
 **Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**  
 **In a land of the daybreak**

 **Caress the one, the never-fading**  
 **rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**  
 **Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**  
 **In a land of the daybreak**

 **[BUBBLES AND BLOSSOM] Reaching, searching for something untouched**  
 **Hearing voices of the never-fading calling**

 **[ALL] Caress the one, the never-fading**  
 **rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**  
 **Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**  
 **In a land of the daybreak**

 **Caress the one, the never-fading**  
 **rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**  
 **Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**  
 **In a land of the daybreak**

WOW! We did it! We actually did it! WE SOUNDED AMAZING!

"Well done girls!" Buttercup said to me and Blossom. "That was great!"

"I really enjoyed doing that" Blossom replied.

"Next we have PunkPower" Presley said

"I TOLD YOU WE NEED TO BE THE LAST ACT! YOU SAVE THE BEST TILL LAST REMEMBER! I AIN'T NOBODY'S OPENING ACT!" Princess screamed at the camp leaders

"Oh right, in that case next is Mitch Rocks"

"It's my time to shine" he says as he walks past us. I swear I just saw Mitch touch BC's arse

"Oh and Michelson" I add "Keep your hands to yourself"

Blossom and BC sort of just look at me gone out, maybe Buttercup didn't feel Mitch touch her.

"What was that about?" BC asks me after Mitch had walked towards the stage

"Yeah Bubs. What did you mean?" Blossom said with the same confused expression as BC.

"Just for future reference i guess" I quickly reply

My two older sibling both shrug and we all join the others on the back row.

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

Well, it's time for Mitch to prove what he can do with the song we originally were gonna sing. I wonder if he did that on purpose?

 **[MITCH] Scream, shout**  
 **Scream, shout,**  
 **We are the fallen angels**

Mitch is hopping round the stage like a kangaroo! Like literally what the fuck!

 **We are the in between, cast down as sons of war**  
 **Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn**  
 **We won't cause the pain, of living out their law**  
 **Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed**

 **We're bored to death in heaven**  
 **And all alone in hell**  
 **We only want to be ourselves**

 **We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)**  
 **We are the fallen angels**  
 **We scream (we scream), we shout**  
 **Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh**

 **To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,**  
 **We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,**  
 **We are the fallen angels**

 **Follow the mourning star, a light when darkness fell**  
 **The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,**  
 **We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,**  
 **A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell**

 **We're bored to death in heaven**  
 **And all alone in hell**  
 **We only want to be ourselves**

 **We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)**  
 **We are the fallen angels**  
 **We scream (we scream)**  
 **We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**

 **To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,**  
 **We scream (we scream) we shout whoa,**  
 **We are the fallen angels**

During the instrumental part of the song Mitch was pretending to play air guitar, clearly trying to impress all the girls there.

 **Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels**  
 **Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh**

 **We scream (we scream), we shout (we shout)**  
 **We are the fallen angels**  
 **We scream (we scream), we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh**

 **To those who sing alone, no need to feel the sorrow,**  
 **We scream (we scream), we shout whoa,**  
 **We are the fallen angels**

 **We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,**  
 **We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh,**  
 **Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

 **We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels**

Poor Mitch, he doesn't have a band so basically he just got on that stage and sang karaoke.

"What was that?" Butch asks to everybody in our cabin

"I have no idea" Blossom answers

"Karaoke maybe?" Bubbles chimes in

"Whatever it was... it was unique" BC said

Mitch came strolling back over with the biggest grin on his face. "You guys gotta admit. that was pretty awesome!"

"In a way" Boomer replies

"It was alright" Robin agrees.

Elvis and Presley took their places on the stage "Last but not least we have.." Princess cleared her throat. After that, Elvis took out a sheet of paper and began to read off of it ".. we have the amazing, the outrageous, the glamorous and all around best group, PunkPower." The 2 camp leaders had to clap and then bow their way off the stage so Princess could have her "Spotlight".

* * *

 **BRAT'S P.O.V**

Here we go again. Princess hogging up all the fame. At least Berserk gets some, even though she's singing backup **(A/N: The bits in the brackets)**

 **[PRINCESS] Boy, boy toy**  
 **You know you are my favourite boy**  
 **You're my boy, my boy toy**  
 **Time with you I always enjoy**  
 **Boy, (boy) boy toy, (boy toy)**  
 **You know with you I'd never be coy (Never be coy)**  
 **Boy, (boy) boy toy, (boy toy)**  
 **You're magic, just like Siegfried and Roy (Siegfried and Roy)**

Brute is absolutely nailing this guitar solo right now! I think I am the only one who doesn't get a chance of spotlight in the song.

 **Boy, (boy) boy toy, (boy toy)**  
 **You know you look like Brad Pitt from Troy (Brad Pitt from Troy)**  
 **You're my boy, (my boy) my boy toy, (boy toy)**  
 **You know you are my favourite boy (Favourite boy)**  
 **Boy, (boy) my boy toy (Boy toy)**  
 **You know with you I'd never be coy**  
 **You're magic just like Siegfried and Roy**  
 **You know you look like Brad Pitt from Troy**

 **You know you are my favourite boy toy**

After the song Princess addresses the rest of the campers. "Now I don't know how you think normally but i definitely know what you were thinking about that performance... it was perfect! And that my fellow campers is how you make music!"

We exit the stage and walk off to our cabin. Man did we rock!

* * *

 **BC'S P.O.V**

That. Was. Horrible! My ears will never be clean again! I think they're bleeding... I was about to follow my group back to the cabin when...

"Hey Buttercup" Ugh.

"What do you want Butch?"

"I want to apologise for earlier. I didn't mean to shout at you. I'll talk to my brothers tonight but please don't tell your sisters anything, i know full well my brothers will want to tell me themselves"

"Fine, I won't tell them. And thank you for saying sorry."

"Lets catch up to the others" Butch says as he puts his hand out. I take hold of it and we walk back up towards cabin 2 hand in hand. Just like old times.

* * *

 **I'm gonna leave it here for now so that the chat between the boys and a chat between the girls can happen next chapter. I am sorry for keeping this from you for so long due to my exams. I actually planned this chapter out when I was supposed to be doing Physics revision ... whoops!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song PunkPower (or should I say Princess) sung was 'Boy Toy' from Team Starkid's 1 series show Little White Lie. Wish it had a second series but the actors are now all over the world. It is a really great show so I do recommend it. It's about a battle of the bands contest where one group steals a song from their friend without him knowing.**

 **cya ;P**


	11. The truth comes out (except for one)

**Next chapter. Lets get to the two group chats. The one where Butch will tell the boys about the girls and who they really are and the one where BC is having to avoid answering Blossom's questions. Sorry for this being so late, I went on holiday and my parents wouldn't let me take my laptop with me. I also got my GCSE results and I did very well. I am now having a battle with myself to see if I want to go to college with my friends or to stay on at 6th form to be taught by my favourite teacher. I'm also debating whether or not to do English or Photography. WHY IS BEING A TEENAGER SO DIFFICULT! I am really beating myself up about this ... but I'll eventually choose one, operative word being eventually.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from this story (except the plot ... I think? :/)**

 **Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

"Butch what the fuck was that stunt you pulled before we started performing? You've known Buttercup for a day and already you're dedicating songs to her!"I screamed at Butch when we had got back to our room. I stood in front of the door, Butch sat on his bed and Boomer sat on the window sill.

"I have know BC longer than a day, and so have you and Boomer" Me and Boomer shot him a look of confusion "Ok, this may make me seem a little crazy.."

"Dude, too late!" Boomer interupted

"...Thanks for that bro. What I was trying to say was that those 3 girls are the Powderpuffs. Our childhood friends and neighbours from when we were little!"

"You DO sound crazy! We haven't seen those girls for ages!" I said. "What makes you think it's them?"

"Well me and BC had a conversation after she dragged me away. On stage I said the exact same thing that I said to her when we were 6. Trust me on this, they are the same girls... Have you guys not noticed their names!"

It was at this moment I remembered something that I had thought when I first sat next to Blossom on the coach...

 _"Good afternoon. My name is Blossom Utonium."_

 _ **Weird, that name sounds familiar** "I'm Brick Jojo"_

OH MY GOD! How in the hell did I not realise it was Bloss?

"What the literal fuck" I say, clearly showing that I was struggling to speak.

"Wait so Bubbles is Bubby! How come I didn't notice that! She has the exact same attitude and dress sense" Boomer's cheeks started to go a little red. At this moment in time Boomer started doubting Butch. "How do we know you're telling the truth? This could just be a prank!"

"Why would I lie about this? I've missed those girls as much as you two have! They are really the Powderpuffs."

"But they call themselves the Powerpuffs now..." I remind him

"It's still a cute name no matter what. BC knows it's us but her sisters don't. We thought it best that you tell them yourselves."

"Well were are the girls now" I ask Butch

"The girl's room obviously"

We walk over there to tell them about what we discovered and overheard their conversation

"What would you name you're future daughter and son?" Bubbles asked her sisters

"I would name them Brianna and Brendon **(Urie :P)** " Blossom answered first

"Brice for a girl and Bullet for a boy, they'll be 2 tough son's of bitches!"

"Well my boy would be Byron and for a girl Bambi."

It was at this point Butch strolled onto the scene "What's you're future daughter gonna be... a dear?"

Buttercup falls over laughing, Bloss just rolls her eyes and Bubbles lets out a pissed of sigh as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

Me and my sisters got back to our room and me and Blossom were curious about BC's talk with Butch.

"So, what was the conversation topic between you and Butch?" Blossom asks nonchalantly

"None of your damn business, that's what it was!"

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" I pounce "Any reason he dedicated that song to you? Camisado really isn't a love song but oh well"

"Butch can do what he wants, he is the singer of Rowdyruff Honour" BC says casually "Now, someone change the subject cause I'm not telling you what me and Butchie Boy were talking about"

Blossom and I both put up our hands in front of us to show BC that we'll stop asking. "So erm, what did you guys think of the ceremony?" I begin

"I think it went alright. Princess was being her normal self." Blossom said crossing her arms

"I think Princess was great"

"BC?" I ask, confusion clearly apparent on my face

"I mean it's thanks to her first note that made my ears bleed so I didn't really hear it. I think she was great enough to realise that I didn't want to listen."

I burst into laughter "Wow, seriously didn't know what you were gonna say after that. I thought you'd gone loony!"

"I think I might have, watching Mitch jump around made me kinda dizzy"

Blossom just smiled and said "Anyone got any quizzes? I'm kinda bored."

"Oh Oh I know!" I beam "What would you name you're future daughter and son?" I ask

"I would name them Brianna and Brendon" My eldest sister replied first

"Brice for a girl and Bullet for a boy, they'll be 2 tough son's of bitches!"

"Well my boy would be Byron and for a girl Bambi."

It was at this point Butch walked through the door "What's you're future daughter gonna be... a dear?"

Buttercup falls over laughing, Bloss just rolls her eyes and I just ignore him.

"You know this is the GIRLS bedroom"

"Yeah" Brick said as he went and sat on Blossom's bed.

"Did you guys forget how to knock? What if one of us were changing?" BC pipes up

"Then lucky us?" Butch replied. BC smacked his shoulder as he looked down at her and smirked. "Fine I get it. I'm gonna go get some ice cream" He said as he left the room.

Silence. Nobody spoke a word for at least a minute until All Time Low interupted.

 **Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know**  
 **That you were oh, oh, over me**  
 **I think that I should go (GO!)**  
 **Something's telling me to leave but I won't**  
 **'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't**

"Crap, that's my phone" Buttercup said as she picked it out of her pocket, accepted the call and brought her phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

I wounder who she's talking to.

"Gotcha. I'll be right there. Ok, tell them what? Cool... see ya there then. Bye" She hangs up and stares at the 4 of us. "Bubbles, Boomer, apparently there's a really nice waterfall just on the other side of the woods, in a clearing, behind the cabins." My eyes light up. I grab Boomer by the hand and we run towards the clearing.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

The 2 blues ran out that door so fast it's like they left to blue streaks in their paths.

"Anyway, I gotta go meet Butch so I'll see you guys later" Buttercup said as she walked out and shut the door behind her. It was just me and Brick, alone. Shit.

"So, urm..." I say, trying to find conversation "What do you think that was all about?"

"Bloss. There's something I need to tell you..." I don't think I've ever seen Brick look so serious, but then again... I've only known him for a day.

"W-What is it." Is it obvious that I'm nervous? God, I hope not.

"Why are you so nervous Pinky?" Brick chuckled "Nothing bad is about to happen."

"P-Pinky? Since when did you call me Pinky?"

"Since I was 5"

"Huh?" Is it wrong for me to be confu... WOAH! Wait a second... "Brick? Did you know me when we were 5?"

"Of course I did... How's your forehead doing after all these years?"

"B-Brick? As is Brick Johnson?"

All he did was look at me, his smile widened and he winked. "How are you Pinky?"

I ran up to him and hugged the living daylights out of him. He hugged back with the same amount of pressure. I can't believe that after all this time I get to finally see my best friend, and possible *cough* first crush, again. I look up at him, happiness displayed on my face and clearly in my eyes as he put his forehead to mine and kissed my nose. I grab his hat from his head and put it on.

"Seriously Bloss. We're doing this again?" Brick looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Brick! I haven't wore this hat for 12 years!" His smirk had changed into a friendly smile

"Fine Blossy, you can keep the hat on."

"YAY" I celebrated. I jumped at him and hugged him again. I couldn't help myself. He cupped my cheek with his hand and lowered his head down towards mine and kissed me ... on the forehead. Wow that boy certainly knows how to get a girls expectations up.

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"I don't see a waterfall, do you Boom?" Bubbles said as she looked behind every tree. "Is it possible that Butch lied to BC?"

I just shrugged. I'm too nervous about what I'm gonna say to her to be looking for a waterfall. How would I even start that conversation off? Hey Bubbles remember me? I was your best friend from 12 years ago! I can't say that!

"BOOMER!" She shrieked

"BUBBLES! ARE YOU OK?" I scream as I run towards the direction her voice came from. I hope she's ok. I reach the clearing and see that she's perfectly fine, she was just standing there staring at a marvellous waterfall.

"Bubs, don't scare me like that. I thought something had happened to you" I said as I pulled her into a hug, relieved that she was ok.

"I'm sorry Boomer" Bubbles replied as she hugged me back. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

I rest my chin on top of her head and stroke her back "It's ok Bubs ... You're ok and that's all I care about."

She giggles and runs towards the waterfall. "You want to know something Boomer?"

"Ok, sure"

"I admire the fact that you haven't kept anything a secret from me. You have never lied to me and have always been open with me." Shit, how can I tell her now? Wouldn't she see this as a secret? "Boomie? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, i'm ok."

"Good" She replied as she ran up and pecked me on the cheek. She skipped back through the clearing towards the cabin whilst I was just standing there in awe holding my cheek. I run back to inform Brick and Blossom not to tell Bubby anything about the past.

I got back to the cabin and Bubbles had just ran into the girls bedroom.

"Guys... Butch was right! There really is a waterfall behind the cabins... it's incredible!"

"Wow, we need to go relax there at some point then." Blossom replied "Maybe we could have a picnic!"

"That's a great idea!" Bubbles screams as she jumps up and down in anticipation.

"It would be a good time to catch up" Brick said. He was about to start speaking again but i had to shut him up before he said too much.

"Yeah, yeah catch up. We could learn about your past ... I bet you would love to hear ours Bubs." I give the two reds a look and they both see what I'm trying to say

"Ohh, yeah I would to hear about your past." Blossom replied "Hey Brick, want to help me make some food for the picnic?"

"Sure" Brick said as he was being pulled out the door by Blossom. Before he left he whispered to me "Tell her already... wuss head"

"Hey... Bubby I need to tell you something. Something important."

She looks at me confused "W-what are you taking about?"

"I hope you don't see this as a hidden secret as I have only just found out about it b-"

"You have kept something from me? For how long?"

"About half an hour... I really don't know how to tell you this... But, but... I-I-"

"Boomer... I think I know where this is going..."

"You do? How?"

"Cause I... well, I feel the same way. I love you too"

I was stunned. She loves me, even though she thinks she's known me for a day. This isn't a Disney movie... people don't just instantly fall in love with someone, ok yeah we had a bloody childhood together but she doesn't know that... Now what am I going to do?

"Boomie? A-Are you ok? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Bubbles, that's not what I meant... What I was trying to.."

"You, you don't love me?" Tears were appearing in her eyes and I feel incredibly guilty.

"No, Bubbles, it's not that I don't love you ... I do, I've loved you for longer than you can expect..."

"OH BOOMER!" She pounces on me and kisses me on the lips. "Now, let's go get the green's for the picnic" She finished as she ran out the room.

SHIT! What do I do now ... It will be revealed at the picnic and then she'll have a go at me that I didn't tell her myself and I don't want to see her angry... it was bad enough when we were five!

 _*Flashback*_

 _Me, my brother's and my dad were round the girls house for a dinner party to celebrate the Professor's promotion. One moment we were happy socialising and the next minute Bubbles screams and grabs everyone's attention. She slams the front door shut and locks it. "No! No one leaves!" She sent everyone in the room death glares. I have to admit I was fucking terrified at that moment. "Until the person who took Octi fesses up!" She moved over to the light switch and everyone in the room was following her every move, she places her finger on the light switch and starts to talk again. "When I count to 5, I'm going to turn off these lights. And when I turn them back on, I want my Octi back!" I genuinely felt like I was stuck in a horror movie. Blossom found her voice and with a brave and very confused face spoke the words everyone in the room was thinking. "Bubbles, what are you talking about?" Bubbles threw her head back and screamed "QUIET!" and then my blue loving Bubbles started to count. Let's just be thankful that the professor told the truth in the end._

 _*End of flashback*_

I promised myself that day that I wouldn't do anything to piss her off to the level again ... and now I guess that promise will soon be broken. I follow behind Bubbles to go recruit the greens. I know for sure Bubbles will fall out with me for this... why is life such a bitch?

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to upload. The song I used for BC's ring tone was the chorus to Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't by All Time Low. I will give anyone who knows where the flashback scene came from a chocolate chip cookie.**

 **Cya in the next chapter which hopefully won't take as long as this.**


	12. Picnic Time

**I'm back and I have decided that after all this college was the best place for me.**

 **Sorry for not updating for a bit but I was conflicted ... best news ever though: South Park season 20 comes out tonight! I can't bloody wait!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about this story, these characters are just easy to write about so thank you Craig!**

 **Enjoy the picnic.**

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

I called BC about 5 minutes ago where the hell is she? The canteen isn't exactly far from the cabins.

"Sorry I'm late"

FINALLY! Bloody hell how slow did she walk "I was wondering when ... you're not BC"

I turn around and become face to face with Brute. Oh great! She was wearing what I can only describe as a slutty swimming costume. It left nothing to the imagination, but the bigger question is what the fuck is she doing here?

"Of course i'm not... I'm pretty. How about we going swimming big boy?" She says as she bits her lip

"No" I swear to god I'm sick of this... where's BC when I need her...

"Ahhh... Come on. It'll be fun. Who knows it could lead to much more than just swimming" She finished with a wink as her eyes scan my body.

"Quick quiz Brute ... do you know what the word 'no' means?"

"I'm not stupid... It's the opposite of yes"

"Ok then... So get it through your head that when I say no I mean no, never, nada!"

"Are you sure Butchie boy... you'd look great in a swimsuit or you know _nothing"_ she whispered the last bit in my ear. I shiver, this chick is fucking creepy!

"While I agree he would look rather sexy in a swimsuit" Wait what, those words didn't come out of Brute's mouth... in fact that sounded like BC. I hope she means that? Sweet! "He said no... also that's my nickname for him not yours" Me and Brute whip our heads round to look at a very pissed Buttercup staring daggers at Brute while standing with her arms crossed in front of her. "Well, why are you standing there for... jog on!"

"NO! I want him... more than you ever could"

"What was that thing you said on the coach? Oh yeah... I will leave him alone if he's taken. If not ... he's ALL mine"

"Exactly ... he isn't taken. You guys aren't dating Buttercup. I saw you put your hand over his mouth before you 'kissed' him"

"Aww, you said me name right. You finally care! The apocalypse is on it's way."

"Why do you care anyway? Butch is single and ready to mingle with me!"

"I'd rather not mingle if I'm being brutally honest" I say trying to get up. Brute puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls me back down into my seat. "Look I don't want any trouble here but I want to get up."

"You're not going anywhere baby" Brute replied as she kissed around my neck and my ear. I held back a moan... why did she have to choose my weak spot for fuck's sake

"BRUTE!" BC screams "What the fuck are you doing?"

The green member of PunkPower stops what she's doing and looks at Butters, then she starts to walk towards her. "I'm doing what I like... and you are in my way!"

Both girls were about to go into hand to hand combat... ok don't get me wrong having two girls fight over you is amazing but I don't want BC to get hurt

"You don't want to do this Butterbitch"

"Bring it on slut"

They were about to pounce at each other when Bubbles and Boomer wandered in "GUYS WERE GOING TO HAVE A ... Fight? Brute what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh Bubble brain it was nice of you to join us. Brat said to give you this" We all watch as she walks over to Bubbles and gives her punch in the gut.

"YOU BITCH!" BC shouts as she goes to possibly kill Brute. Me and Boomer hold Buttercup back.

"Brute get the fuck outta here! NOW!" Boomer screams "No one hurts my girl and gets away with it... you're lucky I'm holding BC back so her band doesn't get disqualified, cause if this wasn't the competition I would happily let her go.. So get out of her before I change my mind"

Brute looks at the four of us and smirks "Fine, I'll leave for now but you boys in cabin 2, including Mitch, will be ours by the end of this camp." She then turns and walks out.

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

On what reasons did I deserve THAT! Ok yeah Brat's a bastard but seriously a punch in the stomach... I'll let you guys in on a little secret, it fucking hurt!

"BUBS!" Boomer shouts as he runs over to me. "Are you ok?" I look up at him and smile

"I'm ok Boomie... let's do what we came to do in the first place"

"Right" He replied as he held me close to his chest "Guys, we're all going to have a picnic by that waterfall Butch found"

The greens look at each other and the Buttercup turns to us "That's sounds like fun... It would be great to catch up after all these years"

"Yep...All these years we've spend apart" Boomer adds. The two greens and myself look at Boomer like he was crazy "You know... cause we don't know what we did in the past"

It was at this point Butch spoke what we were all thinking "Boomer what the hell are you babbling about?"

"Bubbles" He says as he looks me in the eye "Can you go and see how the reds are doing? Cause I think we should inform them, Mitch and Robin about going swimming in the clearing as well as a picnic" THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! To any one else it would almost seem like he was trying to keep something from me by making me leave. But he'd never do that to me. I skip off to tell the other cabin members about Boomer's amazing idea.

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

"Are you going to tell us what that little moment of madness was about?" Buttercup asks me, a look of confusion on her face.

"I haven't told her yet..."

"Boomer!" My older brother says "I even gave you a perfect scene as well"

"I'll tell her at the picnic"

"You better... cause I want to a- well what I want to do can't be done until you tell her" Butch finishes with a slight blush on his face

"What do you wanna do?" Buttercup asks my brother

"It doesn't matter... Let's go get ready for the picnic"

We all leave the canteen and head back to the cabin to basically get changed into our swimming costumes.

 _ ***TIME SKIP***_

We have reached the waterfall. The reds get the picnic set up meanwhile the greens and Mitch play a game of footy. Robin and Bubbles are swimming in the pond underneath the waterfall.

"Oh my god it's freezing!" Robin says

"You did cannonball in" Blossom replies "Also it's a pond... what were you expecting warm water?"

"Shut up know it all" Robin replied playfully as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Boomer" I turn around to look at Bubbles

"Yeah"

"Are you going to join me?" She said shyly

"I was just thinking that we could go on a walk ... you know just the two of us... I have something important to tell you"

She squeals "A romantic walk... I'm there!" She climbs out of the water drys off and puts her blue sundress on over the top of her swimming costume. She stands up after putting on her white flats. "Let's go"

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

I waited until they were out of ear shot to talk to the others. "You reckon he's finally going to do it?"

"I don't know... he's already bailed on it once" Buttercup responded

"It is Boomer so I'm gonna guess he'll botch it again."

"Butch, he's nervous... I mean what do you expect him to say? Hi Bubbles do you remember that kid that used to live next door that used to hold your hand all the time? That was me!?" Blossom said as she was pouring herself some orange juice. "He'll say it when he's ready"

"I'm confused" Mitch's voice said "What do you mean Boomer use to live next to you guys?"

"They all did. Brick and Butch too. I used to go round sometimes" Robin said as she put a hand on Mitch's shoulder. "Then they moved for some reason. Why did they move anyway? You never actually told me"

Me, Blossom, Butch and BC all looked at Mitch and Robin and said the same word "Princess"

"Ahh... that bitch" Robin replied as she stared at the floor

"So Boomer has gone to tell Bubbles that he's him?" Mitch asked clearly still mind fucked "Hasn't she noticed?"

"Boomer has gone to tell her that he is her best friend from 12 years ago. It wasn't our place to tell her so he will instead but he keeps screwing up. It's perfectly easy to grasp Mitchelson!" Butch says obviously pissed off. I sense some sort of feud between them two.

"Go easy on him Butchie Boy... Mitch is easily confused." BC says laughing.

"Fine" Butch says back as he goes to get some food.

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

"Boomer, this is really nice" I say meanwhile walking along a woodland path hand in hand with him.

"Yeah it is... I really enjoy spending time with you Bubby. I've missed this"

"Me too... Wait what do you mean missed this?" I haven't got a scooby doo of a bloody clue of what's going on right now.

"Bubbles ... do you remember a blonde boy who used to live next to you?"

My eyes grew wide... "You knew him?"

"I am him" Tears of happiness rolled down my face I can't believe it... I finally get to see him again!

"BOOMER!" I scream I as I tackle him to the floor in a hug. "I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask while continuing to hug the life out of him.

"I was nervous about how you were going to react to the news I guess. I was also confused on what to say as well. I'm just glad it's finally out there in the open."

We both hug each other tighter, showing the other just how much we've missed them during these past 12 years. He tilts my head up using his index finger and places a light, gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you Bubby"

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his head closer to mine "I love you too Boomie" I finish my sentence and then kiss him again with all the built up love I've had. He leans into the kiss and I couldn't have been more happier in my life.

"Hey Bubbles" He says with a tone of seriousness.

"Yes Boomer" I say cuddling into his chest. He rests his chin on my head

"Will you go out with me?"

I look him dead in the eye and scream "YES!"

We hug each other again. Boomer plants a kiss on my forehead and then rests his cheek on it. When I said earlier that I couldn't be happier... I lied. Now I couldn't be happier. Finally after 12 years I can call myself Boomer Johnson's, I mean Jojo's girlfriend.

* * *

 **BC's P.O.V**

Me and Mitch are playing football again ... So far the score 3-1. To me! But then again beating Mitch isn't exactly difficult... you shoot left he moves right and vise versa.

That one goal he got was because Blossom distracted me. She asked me a stupid question about a sandwich and Mitch took this time to his advantage and scored whilst I was looking the opposite way... crafty motherfucker. Can't penalise him for it though as I would have done the exact same if I was in that position and I'm not a hypocrite.

The crazy thing is I can feel Butch giving us both a death glare. "You alright there Butch?" I casually say over my shoulder

"I'm peachy... just fucking peachy"

It was at this point I turn around and look at him "Well clearly you aren't... What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing ... Butters can we go talk somewhere please"

"I guess so" I turn back towards to Mitch who has just missed. "Did you seriously just miss an open goal? Wow. By the way Mitch when I'm gone, no free shots because I'm not coming back to a game where the score is 20-3" I say. I then follow Butch to hear what he has to say.

After a walk through the trees we end up behind our cabin.

"I hope you have a good reason as to why we're back here"

"Butters... The thing I have to say isn't exactly easy"

"What are you talking about?"

"Here goes nothing I guess..."

 **[Butch] Lazy lover**

 **Find a place for me again**  
 **You felt it once before**  
 **I know you did**  
 **I could see it**

 **Whiskey Princess**  
 **Drink me under, pull me in**  
 **You had me at come over boy**  
 **I need a friend**  
 **I understand**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Dizzy hurricane**  
 **Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone**  
 **You're salty like a summer day**  
 **Kiss the sweat away**  
 **To your radio**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Little hand grenade**  
 **Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone**  
 **You're salty like a summer day**  
 **Kiss the pain away**  
 **To your radio**

 **You take me over**  
 **I throw you up against the wall**  
 **We've seen it all before**  
 **But this one's different**  
 **It's deliberate**

 **You send me reeling**  
 **Calling out to you for more**  
 **The value of this moment lives in metaphor**  
 **Yeah, through it all**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Dizzy hurricane**  
 **Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone**  
 **You're salty like a summer day**  
 **Kiss the sweat away**  
 **To your radio**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Little hand grenade**  
 **Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone**  
 **You're salty like a summer day**  
 **Kiss the pain away**  
 **To your radio**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Dizzy hurricane**  
 **Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone**  
 **You're salty like a summer day**  
 **Kiss the sweat away**  
 **To your radio**

 **Backseat serenade**  
 **Little hand grenade**  
 **Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone?**  
 **We're salty on a summer day**  
 **Kiss the pain away**  
 **To your radio**

 **Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone**

"Wow" That's all I can say at this point in time

"I guess even with all that sung ... Buttercup wi-"

Butch was cut off by the guys running through the clearing

"What now" He says, not even hiding the fact he's annoyed

"Apparently Elvis and Presley have some important news and we all have to report to the canteen immediately" Blossom replied

"For fuck's sake" Butch added before we all raced to the canteen.

* * *

 **I wonder what the news will be...**

 **SOUTH PARK WAS AMAZING! Well when isn't it.**

 **The song that Butch sung to BC is 'Backseat Serenade' by All Time Low (OMG their music is sooooooooooo good!)**

 **Anyway see you lot in the next chapter ;P**


	13. Big News?

**Next chapter... I know this early is a new thing. But I wouldn't get use to it. Knowing me I'll forget to update for about 2 weeks, unless someone asks me to and then I'd happily write and upload another chapter. I'm happy to deliverer whatever the fans demand... (Wow that was corny to say the least)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

Honestly what the hell is this 'big news'. We get to the canteen and all sit at an empty table. Bubbles is snuggling up to Boomer, I'll have to ask her later what that's all about. Brick, Blossom and Mitch are discussing what is about to be said meanwhile me, BC and Butch are annoyed that they've ruined our afternoon, although I think it might be another reason for Butch.

"Sorry to take away your afternoon campers but we have an exciting announcement!" Presley says absolutely beaming at this hidden news "Elvis you tell them... I'm too excited!"

"Well campers... Some TV producers have gotten word of this camp and for the first time in the 3 years of this camp... the competition will be televised worldwide! The world will vote out bands, which makes mine and Presley's jobs a hell of a lot easier. Each week a new band will leave the show but can still live at the camp as audience members."

Silence... no one spoke. Everyone was staring at the stage with wide eyes. No one wanted to move or speak. To say we were all shocked would be an understatement. I look at my bunk mates to see them all sitting upright.

"Aren't any of you going to say something?" Elvis said "Did I mention the winning band get a record deal?"

And boom goes the dynamite. Everyone in that room screamed. A record deal! Just imagine it... but I can barely sing in front of everyone here let alone the entire fucking world! I'm gonna have to get over it... for the sake of my dreams.

"They are going to film the first live episode tomorrow night so you guys can get some practice and obviously come round to the news. Well that's all... You guys can go back to what you were doing." Elvis said as him and Presley walked off the stage and back to their shared cabin.

"A record deal... Best prize ever! We have to go practice" Brick shouted as he ran back to the cabin to get his instrument.

"Come on let's go calm him down before he gets stuck on the roof" Blossom says. We all head back to the cabin to find the coffee table has been knocked over.

"I think we might be a little late for that Bloss" I reply. We all hear a guitar riff coming from the boys bedroom.

"I'll get him" Butch says as he jumps over the coffee table and runs up the stairs. We all watch as Butch drags Brick out of the boys dorm and down the stairs. "So what shall we do? Decide on songs or finish the picnic?"

"I say decide on songs... We need as much practice as possible if this is becoming a TV show" Mitch responded "Shall we discuss it as a cabin? You know so we can help one another out?"

"Great idea Mitch" Blossom replies "So who's going first?"

After a while we decided we would use on of BC's beanies to pick out our stage names.

"Ok, first one to pick a song is ... PPG" Boomer said after picking a piece of paper out the hat.

Buttercup pipes up immediately "I've been thinking about this since they brought it up in the canteen... And I think '3 small words' from Josie and the Pussycats would be a great song to show the world what our band is like."

Bubbles and Blossom look at each other and nod

"Good choice BC" Bubbles says in response.

I put my hand into the beanie Mitch is holding and pull out a piece of paper. "Ok. It looks like ... I'm picking next." I haven't really thought about it... How do I show what I'm like? I'm shy but apparently I always leave an impression on people... I've got it! "I know what song I'm singing... 'Tattoo' by Jordin Sparks"

"That's a great song... it really does represent you as a person Robin" Blossom adds while she takes the hat off Mitch and pointing it towards him.

"Ok ... RowdyRuff Honour what do you guys wanna sing?"

"Anything as long as you don't try and steal it this time" Brick retorts

Boomer just starts humming a tune out of nowhere and Brick and Butch's faces brighten up.

"Boomer you're a freaking genius!" Butch screams "That song is perfect!"

The blue boy pops out of fairy tale land "Huh? What song?"

"The one you were just humming" Butch answers

"When was I humming a song?"

Brick just facepalms and says "I've said it before and I'll say it again... you have the memory of bleeding goldfish!"

"But in all honesty ... 'Flavour of the week' is a great song!"

"The American Hi-Fi song?" I ask

"Yep" Butch replies with a big grin on his face "Besides... I love that song"

"I guess all that's left is for Mitch to pick a song" BC points out. We all face Mitch to see him smirking. "Let me guess... you've already decided, haven't you?"

"Course I have. I'm singing a Bowling for soup song"

"Which one?" Bubbles asks

"Here's your freakin' song" He answers as he shrugs his shoulders... "Anyway... I'm tired so I'm going sleep" He then stands up and walks up the stairs into the boys dorm and disappears.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

After Mitch's departure there was a silence hanging around the 7 of us. It was broken by the sound of a DVD case opening and closing. We all turn round to see Butch next to the DVD player.

"What? I wanna watch a movie"

BC walks over to him and takes the case off of him "Hush... good choice"

"Buttercup... you know how I feel about horror movies" Bubbles says

"Yeah, you refused to see it with me in the cinema"

"I'll protect you Bubby... you'll be fine" Boomer comforts Bubbles as he pulls her into a hug

"SWEET! HORROR NIGHT!" Brick screams.

It was at this point Mitch ran out of the boys dorm and looked over the banister at us

"Did someone say horror?"

All I could do was laugh "I thought you said you were tired"

"Well, I mean I was... but a horror night sounds awesome" Mitch carried on as he walked down stairs in his Pj's, well at least the bottom part of them anyway.

"Teddy bears? Really?" Robin giggles

"What's wrong with em?" He asks studying his pj bottoms and then looking back at her

"Nothing ... Let's all get ready and set up" Robin suggests as she grabs Bubbles' hand and runs up the stairs, me and Buttercup quick on their heels. I turn around at the top of the stairs and address the boys "By the way... Mitch and Boomer you two are in charge of getting some snacks from the canteen. Brick, Butch you two are in charge of setting up the pillows and duvets."

"What about the girls?" Brick asks back up

"What do you mean? We're providing the sexy" I finish with a wink at the red boy. I then walk into the girls room. It funny, it almost looked like Brick was trying to hide a blush...

Bubbles is already in her light blue nightie with white clouds all over it, Octi in her left hand. Robin is grey shorts and a purple tank top that hangs off of one shoulder. BC has just finished putting her green ugg boot slippers on. She's wearing black 3/4 lengths and a green crop top with the word BITCH written on it in grey letters. I get changed into some hot pink pj bottoms and baby pink long sleeved t-shirt.

"I think we're ready" I say as we walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Butch and Brick have just finished positioning some pillows on the sofa when they see us.

Butch takes one look at Buttercup and whistles earning him a glare from said girl. Bubbles runs and sits down in the corner of the sofa closest to the stairs in case she feels the need to run away. Robin walks over the boys bathroom and open the door "Where are Mitch and Boomer?"

"They're getting snacks from the canteen but I honestly didn't think it was gonna take this long" Brick replied. "Anyway ... me and Butch are gonna get changed see you girls in a sec." They both walk towards the stairs when Brick stops next to me. He leans down and whispers "I guess you were right with what you provided" and walks off to join his brother. I start to blush, I really tried to control it but it's a natural reflex I have... I can't help it. It was at this moment Mitch and Boomer walk through the cabin door. They unload the snacks onto the coffee table as I lock the door behind them.

"Where's my brothers?"

"WE'RE UP HERE" Shouted Butch from the boys bedroom. Brick then walks out of the room and downstairs... and damn! I mean damn! He's wearing the tightest white tank top ever created and some dark red jogging bottoms. Butch follows him and I think I just heard BC gasp behind me, he's wearing some forest green pj bottoms and an open black top which is draped over his shoulders, revealing his 6 pack. Boomer quickly noticed he was the only one in the room who wasn't changed and pushed past his older brothers and ran to the bedroom. The boys and Bubbles laugh at him. In literally 2 seconds flat Boomer is standing in the doorway wearing a blue tshirt and some blue pj bottoms.

"LET'S WATCH THIS THING!" Mitch shouts as he jumps over the back of the sofa and sits down. Robin sits next to him casually. Boomer goes to sit down next to Bubbles but she stands up, Boomer sits down where she was sitting and Bubbles places herself on his lap. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him. I sit next to them and Brick scoots next to me and puts his arm round my shoulders. Robin pulls BC down next to her and in turn Butch is pulled down next to BC. Buttercup drapes her legs over Butch's and Mitch presses play on the remote. All of a sudden the theme to Jaws starts to play.

"I thought we were watching Hush?" Robin queries.

Buttercup stands up and makes her way over to the DVD player. She pushes the eject button and reads the DVD. "We would be in Butch had put the right CD in." She reaches for the correct movie and changes them around. She hit's the eject button again and joins the rest of us on the sofa. "See that wasn't difficult was it Butch?" The only response she got was Butch sticking his tongue out at her.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

We're currently halfway through the movie and I feel really sorry for this chick. Getting chased by a serial killer isn't the greatest situation known to man but stick the victim alone in the woods and it's made even worse. As guessed the boys are completely drawn into the movie. Brick, Butch and Mitch are all staring at the TV with wide eyes... I almost want to slam something on the floor just to see their reactions but I'm not that mean. Robin is currently hiding her face from the screen with a pillow and snuggling close to Mitch for support. BC is eating popcorn by the bucket load and when I say eating what I really mean is trying to fit as much popcorn into her mouth as is humanly possible. I'm captivated by the movie but not as captivated as the boys and Bubbles, well Bubbles gave up. She couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs to our room. You notice how I didn't mention Boomer... he's currently trying to comfort her. He claimed he would have calmed her down in about a minute. When did he say this? 20 minutes ago. Knowing them two I'm gonna guess they fell asleep.

 _ ***Time Skip***_

"OMG! That movie was so intense" Mitch said after the credits started rolling. We clean up downstairs, BC and Robin help the boys carry the pillows and Duvets to their room whilst me and Brick gather up the discarded, empty packets of popcorn. Which we of course left in a bin bag by the front door. It's currently 1:45 in the morning and we're by some woods, do you really think any of us are going to walk over to the rubbish bin? No I didn't think so either.

"Night guys" Robin whispered down to us. "Night Butch, night Mitch" Robin then walked over to our room and opened the door. She then proceeded to stand there for 3 seconds and close it again.

"Dude why didn't you go in?" BC asked after watching the sight that just unfolded

"Cause Bubbles and Boomer are asleep in her bed and it'll be rude to disturb them"

I hear Brick let out a muffled laugh behind me as we both walk up the stairs and join them on the landing. I open the door and sure enough there are the 2 blues asleep in Bubbles' bed. I walk in and climb into my bed. "Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow" I whisper as to not to disturb sleeping beauty and sleeping blondie. Brick follows me and climbs on top of me

"Are you just gonna leave them like that?" He whispers in my ear.

I look at him dead in the eye and whisper back "It's your brother who's in the wrong room so it's your responsibility" As soon as I finish my sentence I roll over and try to fall asleep. Brick gets off my bed and heads over to the blues.

* * *

 **BC'S P.O.V**

I turn my back while the reds are having their little love fest. Robin clambers her way into top bunk and goes to sleep. I see Mitch has done the same as only Butch is standing on the landing now. I walk over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, a quizzical look overtaking his features

"Cause you never got to finish your sentence earlier"

"Oh that... It doesn't matter now since it's late but I'll definitely say it tomorrow" He replies as he wraps his arms around me, engulfing me in a hug. "I've missed you too much" he whispers in my ear

"I've missed you too Butchie Boy" I reply as I press myself into his chest trying to deepen the hug. We both pull back and stare at each other longingly. He moves his face, ever so slightly, closer to mine and I repeat the action. We carry on moving towards each other, our lips only barely apart. I think I might be dreaming as he moves to close the gap.

"Yo Butch, I'm gonna need your help moving Boomer!" Brick whispers loudly out the door, making me and Butch come back to reality and break apart. Honestly Brick it couldn't have waited for 3 bloody seconds! We walk in to the girls dorm and find Brick trapped on the floor with Boomer's lifeless body draped over his legs. "I can't move. This hefty lump is trapping me"

Butch lets out a slight snicker as he lifts Boomer up enough for Brick to escape. Brick grabs Boomer's legs and Butch grabs his arms as they carry him over to his bed in the boy's dorm. Brick then jumps into his own bed and promptly falls asleep. Butch walks back over to me.

"Goodnight Butters" He calmly whispers as he plants a small kiss on my forehead "Sweet dreams tomboy"

"Night Butchie Boy" I reply as he starts to walk off towards his room "Sweet dreams. I'd say watch out for bed bugs but you're possibly the biggest one there is" I add with a smirk. Butch turns round and makes a 'W' with his thumb and index finger on each hand meanwhile mouthing the word whatever. We both go our separate ways and close the bedroom doors. I make my way over to bottom bunk, wrap myself up in my duvet and lay my head on the pillow. Sleep hits me immediately like a bowling ball has just been dropped on my head.

I really can't wait for tomorrow

* * *

 **That is a long as chapter... Don't know if it's my longest but it is definitely one of them. :)**

 **About the film they watched:**

 **Hush is good film. I liked it as it was a very psychological thriller. I think the idea of having the protagonist be deaf was a good way of adding to the thrilling nature of it as it will cut from sound to silence for the viewer. If there's a scene where a siren was going off it would play the siren for the audience and then cut it off as we go into a 1st person sort of mode. It has a great story line and I recommend it to people who like horror films and people who want something to watch.**

 **Well enough with the movie review ... You guys can be the judge if you liked the film or not...**

 **Cya in the next chapter! ;P**


	14. Day before TV (Boys)

**I am back! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and the big news that they all got. I always seem to get sidetracked in stories. For instance I will focus on romance a lot instead of the actual contest. I did the same in 'The Projects' I focused on the dares and the arsehole that is Breaker too much and forgot the project part even existed at one point. I really need to fix that when writing.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story as the views list is definitely dwindling into nothing. So thank you to the 51 people who read the last chapter, it means a lot! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: None of what you're reading is mine, well except the plot naturally. I don't own the characters or the songs.**

 **Enjoy! XP**

* * *

 **BOOMER'S P.O.V**

I have just woken up and my back hurts like mad! It's like I fell out of my bed onto something hard. It's almost as if someone had put a brick next to my bed and I fell on it. Speaking of a brick... Where are my brothers? I get changed and walk downstairs to find Butch just sat on the sofa, listening to music on his phone.

"Hey bro" I say. No reply. How loud is he playing that? I tap his shoulder and he legit jumps out of his skin

"What the fuck Boom! You could've given me a heart attack!" He shouts as he takes out his headphones. "What did you want anyway?"

"What song were you listening to?" I ask curiously

"'All I Want' by A Day To Remember... Why?"

"Just wondering... Where's Brick?"

"You sure are curious this morning. He's gone to book a practice room. He said he'd text me when he got one and that was 5 minutes ago." All of a sudden his phone pinged. "Oh thank god he's finally got a- It's BC"

 ** _BC: Butch... Come quick! I'm by the waterfall._**

"Boomer I'm gonna have to go for a sec. But I'll message you if Brick texts" My brother says as he runs out the door.

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Is it wrong of me to be scared by that message? When one of the people you love most messages you the words 'come quick!' I can't help but become paranoid. I reach the clearing with the waterfall and see Buttercup sat on a rock next to it.

"Butters?" I say after clearing my throat. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's just now you can tell me what you wanted to yesterday" She replies as she stands up and makes her way over to me.

"Ok. Erm, Buttercup I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be m-" Ding! FUCK OFF BRICK! "Goddamn it! Every time!"

She grabs my hand "Forget about the phone... you can answer it afterwards." She smiles as me and lets go of my hand. My instincts kick in and as soon as her palm leaves mine I grab it again and pull her close to me.

I lean my mouth on her head and talk into her hair "BC, will you go out with me?" I did it! I finally got to ask the question.

"Yes" I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear her. I lift her head and slowly move my head closer to hers. Clearly my movements are too slow for her as she jumps up and connects our lips. My arms move to her waist as hers work their way around my neck. I pull her as close to me as is physically possible, neither one of us wanting to let go. I'm glad that I finally get to kiss her.

We break apart after a while cause oxygen's a bitch and we need to breath apparently.

"W-Well... That was... Amazing" I finally let out.

"Yeah it was pretty amazing wasn't it, Butchie Boy" She answered as she pecked me on the cheek. "See ya later. I have band practice" She flashes me a smile and then walks off.

Ding. Ding. For Christ's sake! 2 messages simultaneously... I check my phone and see 3 texts from my ass of a brother.

 _ **Brick: Dude I got us a practice room... finally! Stupid nerds were hogging it!**_

 _ **Brick: Yo! Butch for Brains...**_

 _ **Brick: HELLO! ANSWER ME YOU PRICK!**_

What a arse! I was having a very lovely moment with my girlfriend *insert blushing here* Well that's if I do blush. I'm a tough guy... I don't blush *cough* well not all the time *cough*. Time to message this prick back

 _ **Butch: What?!**_

 _ **Brick:** **Hurry the fuck up would ya... I'm just standing here on my lonesome! Boomer's a bleeding idiot as I told him we have a room and he said he'll come down to the room after you tell him. He really has no brain whatsoever!**_

 _ **Butch: Boom is a natural born idiot... It can't be helped. I'm on my way now. I'll be sure to pick up little boy blue on the way.**_

Clearly Brick wasn't just born with his brains, he was also born with Boomer's as well. Still, what's done is done. Let's go practice, maybe I can charm BC a little more with my singing abilities... Hopefully.

I head back to the cabin and get my blue brother.

"Dude, first of all you're dense as shit. Second, Brick's got us a practice room. Come on" He walks past me with a big smile on his face and I swear to God I want to smack him. "By the way Boomer, I didn't know someone could be so stupid"

He just looks at me with a confused look, shakes his head and carries on walking in the direction of our eldest brother.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this is late and short. I have had a serious case of writers block lately and it's been difficult. But I owe you guys a chapter. Hopefully this should clear so the next chapter can be written. Best part about this time of year... HALLOWEEN! Can't fucking wait!**


	15. Day before TV (Girls and Mitch)

**I hope you all enjoyed Halloween... and are all looking forward to Christmas. I recently had my 17th birthday and I think with every year I get older, my mental age gets younger... I don't know. Sorry I haven't update this story in a long fucking while but college has been hectic. I have about 5 different projects all running at once not to mention I have to find time to go out and take photographs. I will try and update more now that Unit 35 is over and done with (I got a merit - I'm really happy about that!)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **None of these characters are mine**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

I finish the song with a strum of my electric guitar. This is gonna rock!

"Nice guys... We've got this in the bag" BC said as she takes her microphone out of the holder. "I'm gonna ask Elvis and Presley if I can have a headset tonight so I can move around."

"That's a cool idea BC" Bubbles said as she walked over to us, drum sticks in hand.

I open the door and walk outside, when who should we see about to walk into the practice room next to us, the boys.

"Wow... You guys sound great. Well from what muffled noise we heard anyway" Butch said before he walked into the room. Buttercup started to blush. I hear a guitar being picked and look at Brick. Wait a second that's the chorus to 'Juliet' by Lawson.

"Did you guys change songs?" I ask

"No why?" Butch replies, clearly confused

"It's just you guys said you're singing 'Flavour of the Week' and Brick is playing 'Juliet'"

"I'm just warming up Bloss." Brick said as he kissed my forehead.

"O-ok then" I reply. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Hey, where are the blues?" Butch asks as he looks around

Me and Buttercup turn back to the practice room we were in and notice the door has been shut. "I think I know" BC answers

Boomer's brothers just roll their eyes as I knock on the door. It opens and out comes a very flustered Bubbles.

"Oh hey Blossom!" She says, clearly out of breath.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other until later, we have to practice Boomer" Brick said "I'll see you girls later"

The boys all walk into their practice room and shut the door. Me and my sisters walk towards our cabin when we hear Robin singing a different song to the one she's performing. She hasn't noticed us walking in as she's standing in the mini kitchen, making pancakes.

 **[ROBIN] Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

 **When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes**  
 **I hear you night after night calling out my name**  
 **And I find myself running to meet you**  
 **I didn't want to escape**  
 **From the bricks that I laid down**

 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that sees me**  
 **Trusts me and believes me**  
 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that knows me**  
 **And in the dark you show me**  
 **Yeah it's perfectly reckless**  
 **Damn, you leave me defenceless**  
 **So break in**  
 **Break in**

 **You let me fall apart without letting go**  
 **Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole**  
 **I didn't want to escape**  
 **From the bricks that I laid down**

 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that sees me**  
 **Trusts me and believes me**  
 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that knows me**  
 **And in the dark you show me**  
 **Yeah it's perfectly reckless**  
 **Damn you leave me defenceless**  
 **So break in**

 **And take everything I have**  
 **Until there is nothing left**  
 **Until it's just your voice in my head**  
 **And when the lights come on**  
 **You see me as I am**  
 **You're still inside me**

 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that sees me**  
 **Trusts me and believes me**  
 **You are the only one**  
 **The only one that knows me**  
 **And in the dark you show me**  
 **Yeah it's perfectly reckless**  
 **Damn you leave me** **defenceless**  
 **So break in**  
 **Break in**

 **Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

Wow! And once again Robin has left everyone breathless ... she has a natural talent when it comes to singing.

I look up and notice a certain boy on the landing staring over the railing at our resident superstar in the kitchen. "Hey BC. Mitch 12 o'clock" I say as I nudge my younger sister. She looks up and sees him. With a smirk plastered on her face she waltz towards him.

* * *

 **MITCH'S P.O.V**

I was in my room scrolling through Facebook and then I heard the voice of a goddess resonate from downstairs. I walked onto the landing and saw it was Robin singing. I listened to her melodious voice fill the cabin. She's amazing! Even though she stop singing I still felt the song swirling around me

"She's really talented, huh Mitch?"

"Yeah... she's got a great voice" I answer back rapidly. It takes me a while to realise who asked me the question but then it clicks... Buttercup. "I MEAN..."

"Oh Mitchy Mitch Mitchelson... crushing on a certain brown haired girl are we?" She eventually asks with the biggest grin on her face. She wraps an arm around my shoulders "Listen, I think you should hang out with her more and learn more about her. You guys haven't really spoke since kindergarten and even then it wasn't proper conversations"

"That's because she was with Bubbles in the sand box and I was with you putting dirt down Mike's shorts"

She laughs at the memory "Fair enough but my point still stands, talk to her. Get to know Robin more and maybe that crush could go somewhere. For all you know she might have feelings for you in return" She pats me on the back and walks back down the stairs to grab a pancake. I wonder how Robin would react if I sung her a song...

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I listened to the advice that BC gave Mitch and to say it surprised me that those words came out her mouth would be an understatement. Buttercup giving relationship advice is like me punching a 2 year old... wouldn't happen! But that advice is something I'd say to someone so good on her. It's great one of us could talk to him as I could see the hearts in his eyes from here and I've just walk through the god damn door. **(A/N: Yes I just referenced a P!ATD song. No I don't regret it)** They both deserve to be happy. I accept my pancake off of Robin and go and sit on the sofa.

"I can't believe the concert is tomorrow" Robbin said as she joined me.

"I know ... don't we meet the presenter and judges tonight?" Blossom commented as her, BC and Mitch walk to the living room.

"Yeah, I heard the presenter is a self-centred arsehole!"

"BC, you think everyone is a self-centred arsehole" Mitch replied

"Yeah that's true" She says as she nods her head. "Well I'm still not looking forward to it"

"Hopefully he's ok" I say trying to lift the spirit

"He'll be a jackass... I can tell. The persona on TV will be completely different to the one off screen" Buttercup interrupts.

"Whatever he is... we're meeting him tonight" Robin finally said after about a minute of silence

* * *

 **There we go ... next chapter. Sorry again that it took for fucking ever. I will try and update more frequently but when has that ever happened. Please feel free to rage at me when you want a chapter. I don't mind as long as the readers are happy. That was a corny line... but oh well! The song Robin was singing was 'Break In' by Halestorm**

 **See ya in the next one ;P**


	16. Who are the Presenter and the Judges?

**Hi guys. I kinda owe you this chapter for all the time I wasn't updating. I also want to send a big shout out to DDisa as their PM definitely helped me boost my confidence level. I feel happy knowing that people like my stories and I'm glad that I can help quench your thirst for stories (Cheesy much... I'm sorry bout that XP) ALSO... I NEED MORE YURI! ON ICE! IT IS OFFICIALLY MY LIFE FORCE. NEED SEASON 2 NOW! DX Also thanks for the review ppg rrb lova.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own this characters or songs**

 **Enjoy :P**

* * *

 **BC'S P.O.V**

The boys came back a short while after. Unfortunately the pancakes we left for them have gone cold but they really didn't give a shit. Especially Butch. "Wow Rob... these pancakes are amazing!"

"You know what would make it better Butchie Boy?" I say casually, leaning on the back of the sofa.

"What?"

"Heat" I finish with a wink as I turn back round to the people next to me. Ok I know... bad joke.

"So what was the conversation topic before we interupted?" Brick asks

"The presenter ... apparently he's an arse" Bubbles said

"Well that's a given" Butch replies with a mouthful of food "All presenters are self-centred arseholes"

"That was exactly what BC said" Robin said. "We're supposed to meet him and the judges at 6"

"Great ... what time is it now?"

"5:40" She replies

"Wonderful!" I shout sarcastically

"Quit moaning Buttercup, let's just head to the canteen." Blossom said, she gets up and heads to the door. Everyone else followers her apart from me and Butch.

"I really don't wanna meet him but I guess we have to" I say as I begin to walk past him. He grabbed my arm to stop me and spun me 180 degrees and crashed his lips to mine. To say this shocked me would be an understatement. I was completely caught off guard.

"I'm sorry BC." He says after ending the kiss "I have been wanting to do that since earlier"

"It's ok Butchie Boy. If you remember correctly you did ask me out. It's only natural to kiss your girlfriend" I give him another quick peck on the lips. I then proceed to follow our siblings to the canteen leaving a shocked Butch behind me.

* * *

 **BLOSSOM'S P.O.V**

We enter the canteen and sit at a table in the corner near the stage. After a minute Buttercup and Butch join us so god knows what they've been up to.

"Campers, allow us to introduce to the presenter of the show, Brian Plutonium!" Elvis said as him and Presley clap and walk off stage.

"Wait a second... Plutonium!?" Bubbles shouts in a hushed tone. The boys look at her confused about her outburst. "There's only 3 other people I've come across in my lifetime that have that exact last name and they're sat by the vending machines" She adds. The boys turn round to look at the people sat at the place Bubbles mentioned.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Brick swore beneath his breath. Sat by the vending machines with the cheekiest smiles plastered over their fake faces were PunkPower. They've planned this haven't they! With Brute, Brat and Berserk's older brother as the presenter they're gonna have an unfair advantage... but then again their so called skills and Princess _harmonious_ voice will instantly ruin their chances at winning.

"Thank you Elvis and Presley for that warm welcome. Hello campers!" He seems way too happy. "Could I have a moment alone with the bands?" he asks the leaders

"Oh sure thing" They reply as they leave the canteen.

As soon as they did his demeanour changed instantly showing the Plutonium attitude that they were all clearly born with. "Ok brats listen up... I'm not a judge so I can be as biased as I want! My sisters and their band will win this thing so don't even try and upstage them. Also I wouldn't mention any of this to the leaders or judges as Princess has the power to kick any of you out." It was at this point Elvis and Presley walked back in "And just remember, it doesn't matter who wins and who loses what really matters is that you give it your all! Good luck to all of you"

"Lovely words" Presley said as she clapped "The judges have just arrived. Say hello to: The Mayor, Business man and millionaire Mr Morbucks and Ms Keane, unfortunately our fourth judge turned down the offer so we are left with 3 judges instead."

"Who was the 4th judge?" Said a kid from a group called The Townsville Trio

"We were hoping to get Professor J Utonium as a judge" Of course it was... it had to be dad "But he turned it down saying it wouldn't be fair considering his daughters were competing" Everyone was looking at me, Buttercup and Bubbles. We just look at each other as a single thought passes through all our minds: At least we don't need to cheat our way through the competition unlike PunkPower.

* * *

 **Ok so I know this was a short chapter but I hope it will do. :)**

 **TWO VERY IMPORTANT THINGS! The first more so than the second:**

 **1) My friend Chantel has a story on FictonPress called 'The Unforgettable Journey'. It is amazing and she is such a talented writer! Her name is Lucilled. Please PLEASE go check out her story! Trust me ... I need chapter 2!**

 **2) I saw Beauty and the Beast and OMFG! Where has that been all my life! 'Evermore' has become one of my favourite songs... If that doesn't get an Oscar I'll be surprised cause it is beautiful! Dan Stevens has a lovely voice!**

 **Anyway, with that all said and done... see ya next time! :D**


	17. The Aftermath

**I'M BACK! I probably shouldn't be writing this chapter at the moment since:**

 **1) I have a deadline in 2 days and haven't even finished my sketchbook or my final piece**

 **2) I'm currently transitioning from my old, on the verge of death laptop to my new healthy laptop.**

 **I just though it wasn't really fair to leave you guys without a chapter since you've stuck with me and this story. I hopefully will try to find a way of making this story more interesting again since for some reason the chapters are getting shorter and not a lot is happening in them any more.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PPG's or the songs used. All the credit goes to the original creators.**

 **And as always... ENJOY!**

* * *

 **BRICK'S P.O.V**

After the reveal of the presenter and the judges the mood around our cabin has definitely shifted. The girls are acting like they've given up, Robin is more nervous then ever now, Mitch is trying his best to comfort her but you can clearly see the doubt that any of us will win in his mind, Boomer I mad, I'm angry and Butch... Well Butch walked off and has returned to the cabin in about 5 minutes.

Behind the cabin we hear a crack. Everyone jumps and turns towards the noise and BC just rolls her eyes. "I wonder what... or in this case WHO that could possibly be?!" Of course it's Butch. The door opens and in walks the boy in question, leaves in his hair and blood running down his knuckle.

"What the fuck did you do?!" I shout

"Punched a tree" He shrugged. Robin gets up from the sofa and walks to the girls bathroom.

"WHY?!"

"Cause it looked at me weird. WHY DO YOU THINK BRICK! All that hard work we've put into this band and the contest is gonna be rigged from the start..." he groans as he sits on the arm of the chair next to him.

Robin returns with a first aid kit in hand and kneels in front of Butch. She takes his injured hand and starts to wipe away the blood. She picks up the antiseptic "This may hurt a little..." She gently taps the cotton ball to his hand.

"OW!"

"Sorry" She winces. She wraps a bandage around his wrist and knuckle. She then packs away all the first aid equipment and throws the dirty tissue and cotton ball away. She heads back to the bathroom to place the first aid kit back under the sink.

"Thanks Robin" Butch says when she returns

"No problem. It's a good job I did a first aid course at school."

* * *

 **BUBBLES'S P.O.V**

"This is pointless" Blossom whispers to me "There's no point us being here if the Punks have got the contest rigged..."

"SERIOUSLY!" BC shouts "How could you say that! THAT'S WHAT THEM BITCHES WANT YOU TO SAY!"

Everyone looks at the 3 of us. I guess it's time for the annual Utonium screaming match. Let it commence in 3,2,1...

"OH COME ON BUTTERCUP! You were thinking it as well! With Princess' dad on the judging panel and the Punks brother as the presenter, we are gonna get NOWHERE!"

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO STAY HERE! TO PROVE THEM WRONG!"

"WE'LL BE THE FIRST TO GO! THEN ROBIN! THE'VE ALWAYS HATED US! And besides... with us gone who's to stop them from flirting with the boys..."

"Erm us?" Mitch adds stupidly

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" They both shout simultaneously.

"Face it BC ... IT'S OVER!"

"Not until the fat lady sings... and luckily for us, SHE CAN'T! Which is why her dad's on the panel!"

"ENOUGH!" I scream. "Stop arguing or I'm about to go Bubbleviscious on your asses!"

Boomer just groans from the corner of the room "Not again..." He says shaking in fear.

"Now, there was a reason the Professor didn't take the job as a judge because he believes in us. He believes that we can win this without the help of rigging the competition. We need to stay here to show that the faith he puts on us doesn't just go to waste. I mean do you guys really think we'll be beaten by them 4 sluts? Now you 2 quit acting like 3 year olds and start acting like professionals... no record label will hire a red faced, temper having child!" I put my hand in the centre of the 3 of us "Powderpuffs" The Jojo's faces displayed looks of nostalgia and happiness as me and my sisters do our old signature 'club' move.

Blossom looks at me with a sad smile and places her hand on top of mine "Powderpuffs"

We both look at Buttercup who is staring at our hands. She places her hand on Blossoms whilst trying to keep a small smile from crossing her face "Powderpuffs"

We all shoot our hands in the air "ROCK!" With that the 3 Utonium sisters burst into laughter.

"You're right Bubs... we can't let them destroy our confidence. I'm sorry guys" Blossom says after the laughing subsided.

"I'm sorry too. I lost my temper. As you say Blondie... the Prof is counting on us."

"That was a nice moment and everything but can you guys just make sure of one thing?" Mitch said after a cough

"And what would that be?" I answer, crossing my arms

"Never let me get on any of your bad sides..."

We all laugh. "I think it's time to turn in" Brick adds. I look at the clock

"Brick... it's 7?"

"He does have a point though Bubbles. We have a lot of practice to do tomorrow for the competition in the evening."

"I suppose so. Ok then" Mitch stands up and helps Robin up and they both head up to the dorms.

"Night Butchie" BC whispers as she kisses Butch on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams babe" he whispers back. They follow suit and head to bed.

Blossom and Brick share a hug on the landing and then go their separate ways.

I walk over to Boomer. "Goodnight Boomie. I love you"

He hugs me close to him "I love you too Bubby. Pleasant dreams Angel."

We walk hand in hand up the stairs. With a final kiss on the landing we both head to our respective rooms.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be what people have been waiting for since around September last year... whoops!**

 **I'm gonna try and up my game as much as possible to get chapters to you guys quickly because you're all amazing and don't deserve to wait as long as I make you. But for now you're gonna have to bare with me since I have 1 more month at college and then I'll have 9 weeks off to update this story however many times you guys want :).**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter :) Bye!**


	18. It begins!

**I'm back... and I'm worried! SOMETHING IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN IN THE WORLD OF SHADOWHUNTERS AND I'M NOT PREPARED FOR IT! As long as Malec makes it through this I'm good :) But unfortunately I live in England so I have to wait! DX**

 **Sorry about not updating and stuff but I've been hooked on HTGAWM recently and binged watched all 3 series in a month...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **ROBIN'S P.O.V**

Tonight's the big night... I need to be confident, I can do this. There is no way in hell that Princess and her trio of sluts are gonna scare me...

"Hey Rob" I jump slightly at the voice dragging me out of my thoughts. I turn around and find myself face to face with Mitch. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine" I smile

"Nerves?"

"How could you tell" I say unconsciously scratching my arm.

"Cause you're shaking slightly... it's gonna be fine. You're amazing! You've got a great voice and you're gonna kill it out there!" He answers with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks Mitch, I needed that" I kiss him on the cheek as a thank you and he goes lobster red.

"Y-Yeah... Anytime..." He walked away but stumbled a little ... wonder what's up with him?

"Mitch is right... I've got this!"

Suddenly a sickly sweet voice spoke from behind me "Aww, how precious. Little Robin is scared!" A horrid laugh followed. I turn around to face the bitch known as Princess

"What do you want?" I say

"To wish you luck... you look like you need it scaredy cat. But don't worry, after tonight you won't have to perform in front of a crowd like this again. Call it a favour from PunkPower." And with a sarcastic smile she walked over to her group.

Ok I was wrong... They can scare me! I ran to find the girls!

* * *

 **BUBBLES' P.O.V**

I'm just chilling in the backstage area watching everything get set up, people are arriving to be in the audience, the judges and the presenter are getting ready and Robin is running at me...

"BUBS!"

"Woah, Rob, what's wrong?" She looks like she's about to cry

"I think PunkPower has got it in for me!" She then proceeds to tell me everything that Princess had just said to her

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. You're gonna rock this! Princess and the Punks are just trying to get under your skin and to be honest, they're probably just scared shitless because you're way better than they are and they know that. Don't listen to a word they say... you got this" I give her a hug

"Thanks Bubs, you always know what to say" I smile at her

"Yep! Now let's talk about your outfit for this evening" I say dragging her off to our cabin. "We're definitely going with the purple aesthetic, OH! I got it! That off the shoulder purple cocktail dress with a black belt and some black and purple flowers in your hair! You can wear some purple slip ons! ROBIN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me make you over too!?"

"Yes Bubbles... Calm down!" She replies with a laugh.

"YAY!" I scream as I pull her inside the cabin and push her up the stairs into our room. She's gonna look so stunning that Mitch won't even know what hit him.

BC and Blossom sit up when me and Robin burst through the door

"Oh God..." Buttercup said

"MAKE OVER TIME!" I scream

BC jumps up and scrambles towards the door "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF!"

I close the door and stand in front of it "You're not escaping!"

Buttercup screams

 ***TIME SKIP***

"My work here is done" I say proudly as I look at my friend and sisters. "YOU ALL LOOK AMAZING!"

"Thanks Bubs... I feel like I can take on anything" Robin said as she looks at herself in the mirror. I was right, that dress was a good idea.

"I love this outfit Bubbles!" Blossom said. I thought about the song we choose and what we wanted our first appearance to be like and decided to go with a rocky look. Blossom was wearing a light pink cropped short sleeved shirt and some black dungaree shorts. She had her red bow wrapped around her head like a headband and her hair was down. She was also wearing some light pink converse. She had some pink and black bracelets on each wrist. I decided to wear a white sleeveless top with a blue short checkered skirt and a matching tie. I had white pumps on and my hair was in it's usual pigtails with a white bow holding each one in place. I had a white fingerless glove on one hand and some white and blue bracelets on the other.

Buttercup's outfit had to be the best out of ours, she was wearing a black shirt with "Sanity is overrated" written on it with green letters. She had some black shorts on with some black ripped tights and some green doc martens, tied around her waist was a black and green checkered shirt. She has a black sweatband on one wrist and loads of bracelets on the other, around her neck was a choker with a cross on it. She looked amazing!

"Even you got to admit Buttercup, you look great" Blossom said as she turned to our sister.

"Ok, fine. I'll admit it! You do know my style Bubs... thanks for not forcing me into a dress" She says with a laugh.

"Erm guys" Robin said "We better get going... look at the time" She finishes as she points to the clock on the wall.

"Well then... time to rock!" I shout as I run out of the room.

* * *

 **BUTCH'S P.O.V**

Wow! There is a lot of people out there! But me and my brother's have got this... we rock, I just hope everyone else thinks so. Me and the guys are waiting backstage waiting for the show to start when the girls walk over... HOLY CRAP! BC looks smoking hot! They all do but BC, just damn!

"Butch, you might want to pick your tongue up off the floor" She giggles. I snapped out of the trance I appeared to have entered into

"Erm, right... sorry bout that" I say sheepishly whilst scratching the back of my neck.

"You girls look amazing!" Boomer comments as he walks over to Bubbles and wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her on the cheek "Well done babe"

"It was difficult to get BC to co-operate but once I told her I wasn't gonna force her into a dress she complied"

"You boys look quite handsome too" Blossom added as she checked Brick out.

Me and my brothers were wearing roughly the same outfit but in our respective colours. I had a dark green shirt with some black ripped jeans. I have a chain hanging from them and some forest green docs that match my shirt. I have a black sweatband on my right wrist. Brick had t a red shirt and some red converse and black jeans, he cap still on his head. Boomer had some black 3/4 lengths and a blue shirt with some blue converse. Mitch on the other hand was wearing a dark purple polo shirt and some light brown baggy trousers. He had some purple converse that matched his shirt.

"You girls are gonna steal the show!" Mitch said blushing

Our conversation was interrupted by some applause... the show's begun.

From the other side of the curtain we could hear everything

* * *

 **NOBODY'S P.O.V**

Brian walked out onto the stage and got the crowd fired up "HELLO TOWNSVILLE! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL AS EXCITED AS OUR ACTS ARE FOR TONIGHT! I'M YOUR PRESENTER FOR THE EVENING BRIAN PLUTONIUM AND BOY HAVE WE GOT A LINE UP FOR YOU! BUT BEFORE WE BRING THEM OUT LETS ME THE JUDGES!

The spotlight moved from Brian and shone on the judges.

"TO START OFF OUR AMAZING PANEL TONIGHT WE HAVE THE MAYOR OF TOWNSVILLE! ANY WORDS?"

"Can I have some pickles?"

"Yeah... we can get you some. Any words for the acts?"

"Oh, well they all have amazing courage to stand on that stage and perform and for that they should all be proud." The Mayor finished with a satisfied smile.

"NEXT ON OUR PANEL MR MORBUCKS! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO OUR PERFORMERS TONIGHT?"

"From what I've heard, we're in for a great show this evening"

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST WE HAVE THE STUNNING MISS KEANE... WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY TO THE PEOPLE BACKSTAGE?"

"They should know that they are all winners in my mind, and that they should be extremely proud of themselves. No matter what happens tonight they should know that they are all outstanding!"

"SOME BEAUTIFUL WORDS THERE FROM OUR LADY JUDGE... ANYWAY, YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR FAR TOO LONG SO LET'S HERE IT FOR OUR FIRST ACT OF THE NIGHT MICTH ROCKS!" Brian exited the stage clapping and Mitch walked to the center waving one hand and holding a microphone in the other.

"Hey I'm Mitch and I hope you enjoy this" He smiles and looked at the person in charge of the CD player, giving them the signal to start the backing track.

* * *

 **I know... I'm a bitch!**

 **The actual songs start next chapter... WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT! That took a long time...**

 **Hope to get the chapters out as quick as possible but August is a really busy month for me and Shadowhunters has me distracted... I am so nervous for tomorrow's episode!**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
